Crazy Love
by Najesor Rose
Summary: Another story about Viola and Olivia...
1. Chapter 1

**Girl meets Girl**

* * *

**_Next stop Columbus… Columbus…_**

Train stop…

Crunchy laughing from the guys ahead…They are the popular soccer player of the soccer team of our school…

Shifted my gaze infront… I don't want them to notice me looking at them...

Smile… "Good Morning" greets the girl sitting infront of me, at the other side of the train, actually I don't know her… but I have this friendly attitude, so greeting is my way showing my friendly ways…

"Morning" smiles back…

**Doors open…**

The noisy and laughs of the boys near the train door disappear…

Smooth and gentle walking…** Tip tap… tip tap…**

Stop look sideways… completely ignores the bunch of guys staring at her…

Momentarily I turnaround my head to look at why the laughing ended… adjusted my eyeglass…

**Mesmerize…. **My eyes lock on to the incredibly beautiful girl standing there a few distances from me…

**_Dazzling…. like glitters are surrounding her… _**

Train door closes….

Blushes….

Zzzzz

**Second Year building… Entrance Lobby…**

"I really hate that girl" Monique move her head, giving cue to her friends "look at her… walking so highly… she thinks she's the most beautiful girl in the world… dah!"

I stop reading the News School Board… turn my head to the direction where -the almighty girl- Monique is talking about… "Uhhh…" speechless…

**_Dazzling…. glitters, glitters everywhere…_**

"I heard her attitude is the worst… announcing to their classroom she hates UGLY people…" Veronica crosses her arms; her expression is full of irritations…

Adjust my eyeglasses… "I don't really think its right that you get angry to a person because you saw her beautifully and just heard that she got a bad attitude…"

Monique and Veronica turnaround raising their eyebrows…

"Whose side are you on?" Monique

"Ahahaha… No one" _this is bad I made them annoyed_

"Dah! I still hate her…" snob and walk first… Veronica follows

Walk after them…

**Pass by…**

"I'm sorry" guy scratching his head, quickly pick up the paper on the floor

Stop my walking, watch what happened…

Gets her paper from the guy…. then walk away…

**Passes by…**

Eyes meet Eyes…

**_Dazzling…._** I smile to her…

Turn away… and walks straight…

**_Ignored… _**

Pity… pity… _she really has the attitude… _

**Zzzzz**

_Every day inside the train on the way to school… I watch over him like this… and I am content watching him from this distance…_

_So cool… so cool… _day dreaming… eyes twinkling as I focus my gaze at the guy standing near the train door, he is chatting and joking with his friends...

**Next stop Columbus… Columbus… **

Train stop…

This time the soccer guys anticipated her entrance… -dazzling girl-

Door opens…

Tip tap… tip tap… the same smooth gentle walking…

Steady my head looking infront, she ignored me yesterday don't like to be ignored for the second time… I am friendly but when I know a person is not friendly, I backout…

Tip tap… tip tap.. Tip tap… tip tap..

The sounds of her school shoes…

Sniff… sniff… feminine sweet flowery scent… This is the first time I smell this fragrance it gives me an extreme fondness… turnaround… Smile… "Uhhh…" tongue tied… _she's is sitting beside me this close_… quickly face infront… infront… infront… for the second time I am ignored…

Crunchy laughing again from the soccer boys, looking to our direction…

_100% sure they are looking at her…_ by chance his eyes meets mine…

He smiles to her… then nod…

"Uhh…" more speechless; his effect to me … smile sweetly, unconsciously touch my cheeks, they are warm…

"So you like that muscular guy…"

Flustered… Shake shake head… "What..?!" startled… _does my secret is not safe anymore?_

Charming smile…

Paused momentarily by her smile… **_Dazzling…_**_ she has the most attractive smile I've seen so far… _

"Don't worry; I don't mind other people's business…" face infront, and her **I don't care aura **isON…

_What an odd attitude is that! _

**Zzzz**

Early evening…

Just finish taking a bath and wear my favourite sleeping outfit, silky fit shirt and mini short… (Chinese cut design)…

"Milk time… milk time…" I drink milk before I go to bed… since the day my father passed away, I promised to him I will always take care of my health, so that I will not caused inconvenience to my mother…

Drinks…

Doorbell rings…

"Hmmm?" _who will come here to our house this evening…_ keep drinking… I can hear my mom opens the door…

Chatter… chatter…

"Viola come here…"

My mother is calling me… Put the glass on the table then wipe my mouth, with the back of my hand… "Yes mom? Coming" _who is the visitor why I am being ask to go there…_ rush walking… crossing the dining area, then passing the door, right away its the receiving room… watching my mother standing at the doorway… "Mom who is it?!" widen my eyes.. shock! As my eyes reveals to me who is standing outside the door…

"Hi" same charming smile…

**_Ahhhh dazzling…_** "Hello…" smile back… because I'm friendly and I don't judge easily

Mother left them, goes straight to the kitchen…

"Mind if I come in?"

"Uhh yeah sure sure…" open the door wider…

She gets inside, pulling her travelling bag…

Watch her as she passes by… _mmm she has travelling bag with her…_ follow…

"Please" offer her to sit down

"Thanks…" stand her travelling bag at the corner of the couch then sits down

Mother preparing drinks in the kitchen…

"What?!" I blurt out… I can't believe this she just told me she wants to stay here in our house… "You're kidding right?" funny expression…

"I'm serious…" stand up "So where is your room? I'm really tired you know, chasing after Paul… and finding your house…"

"Paul? Paul my cousin?" _why would she chase Paul… and how this concerns her untimely shocking stay here in our house…_

"His house is in the same block as you, right? And he is your cousin; he comes here often asking food?"

"Yeah… and so?"

"So if I will stay here, I am near to him, I can monitor what he is doing… this house gives me a full access…" satisfying thoughts about winning Paul's heart…

"Unbelievable" even she is dazzling… and I am weak to beautiful people… but staying in our house so suddenly… "NO… you can't stay here" cross arms…

"She can stay here…" mother brings a tray

"Mom? No…" motion my 2 hands shaping X letter… as in NO… X… X…X…X…

"It's already dark outside and letting this young lady out for the night…" Mother thinking… _maybe she runaway from their home and has no one to turn to but to her daughter_…

"NO" I am firm… _her reasons are soo unacceptable_… _because of my cousin Paul… UNACCEPTABLE!_

Now they are staring at each other… glower…

_There's no way I let her stay her…_

**Zzzz**

**School… firs period…**

"Good morning class… today a student from class D is transferred here in Class A… Come inside"

_Who will transfer from D to A… that is fairly not right…_ Watch the door; wait for the transfer class student…

Smooth gentle… tip tap tip tap tip tap…

"uhhh…"

**_Dazzling… _**

Stop at the center… "I'm Olivia Lennox…"

"Tha.. That's her!"

Chatter… chatter… mixed of opinion… bad, good, sweet, hurtful… etc…

Monique eyes widen… "Dah! Why she's here? Bitch"

Veronica crossing her arms… angry aura…

"Take any vacant sit Miss Lennox…"

**I don't care aura** ON… step forward… tip tap tip tap…

Blushing guy… Olivia stops infront of him…

Charming smile… "Can I take your seat? You see, I know her"

She means me… _so this is it? She asks for his seat so easily without hesitation… really her attitude…_

"Of course…" quickly grab his things and bag, giving the seat to Olivia

"Thank you…" smile then slowly sits on the chair… put properly her bag on the holder at the edge of the table infront…

"Why are you here? And how did you manage to transfer from D to A" very low voice…

"Okay class… we will start our lesson for today…"

"Don't worry; I am a legal transfer… I take the exam… for transferring class…" turn to face her … smile… overwhelming attitude… "I transfer her because I want you to help me with your cousin… and in return I'll help you get close to mr. muscle…" her voice is normal…

"shhh… will you lower your voice" _my secret, my secret love I nurture is now threatened…_

"That's the deal…" still talking with her normal voice… because her **I don't care mode** is ON…

"Hey hey… don't…" murmur slowly…

"It's already done…" face infront…

**Defeated…**

**_I… Viola Hastings, a normal high school student… is regretting why I ever met this girl…_**

**_NOTE:_**

**_IF you like this story please say... so that i will know if i continue or not... thankz... hope you will like this new story of Viola and Olivia... they are my favorite characters..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**My story really starts here..**. the first one is the intro or one shot... that's why i did not emphasis Olivia just her dazzling dazzling effect to Viola... something like that... and thank you verymuch for the comments :)... really helpful and please if you had some more comments just say... thank you and enjoy reading...

**I first saw her dazzling…**

* * *

**Midst of summer vacation… **

"Hey Vi! Hurry up!" Shout louder, look downward to check if his cousin Viola is still catching up with him… "See… up up…" pointing the sky "The sun is almost sitting down" Smile… then grin… Paul proudly standing on the cliff… putting his hand on his sideways, acting like a mountaineer who just accomplishes his climbing mission…

The sweat on my forehead slowly sliding to my face… "Huh huh…" panting… dizzy dizzy… I am now low of energy for climbing this hills inclined track for the second time today… _I wish I am a boy… I want to defeat Paul even just a single time… I want to surpass him…_ "huh… huhhh…" I am almost there…

**Climb… climb… climb…** Then I stop… looking at the big rock walled the flat soil up ahead where Paul is proudly standing… _This obstacle again…_

"Here" Paul gives a hand to Viola and pulls her up landing on the big flat mountain cliff; behind it, is a short path down to the river and straight to the open roadway…

"Uhmmm…" I hop above the rock as Paul pulls me up, and after that; it is now very easy to climb the flat cliff infront… "Thanks…" I feel like my heart is being squeezed

"You finally reached here… so now is the best time… let's shout…"

"Okay…" I nod, and then wipe my hands on my already muddy pants… _I know Aunty will gonna asks me why my clothes are dirty…_

"Uhmmmm…" he touches his chin, then rubs his index finger to it… he is thinking… "What about we shout what wish to become…. yeah that's right…"

Whatever Paul said… I nod… "It's okay with me"

"I wish to become a man with many wives!" out of air…

Wives!... Wives!… Wives!... It echoes all over the place… mountains, forest every place there in the cliff sight…

Chuckles from both of them…

"I want like a dozen wives or many as long as I can" crispy laughs… Paul so confident and idealistic about his aim in life… a very special wish from a boy who just graduated middle school…

"That's weird… hehe" when I think about my cousin's wish… _it is absolutely impossible… but because a wish is a wish… then it's is said to become impossible… _

"You don't know yet, someday I become famous to all women… hehe" even him feeling funny about what he just wished… "It's your turn Vi"

_My wish… my wish… hmmm…_ take a deep breath… "I wish I will become a boy!"

Boy! Boy! Boy! Echoes around…

**Swoosh….!**

Strong wind passing through them… Deepening dead silence takes over the cliff…

"What was that?" Paul cannot believe reaction… _Viola my cousin?..._ Based on her personality it is .5% chance she will wish for that… "You're my cousin right? You're Viola? hehe"

Blink eyes… blink blink… _I said it…I shout it…_ chuckles… "But of course just for once and I become a girl again…" wish from a girl who will become a 9th grader next school year…

**Pfffffffttttt….hahahaha …**. Crunchy loud laughing from them…

Then they just realize it is already dark…

"We better hurry now… Aunt said it is dangerous out here when darkness covers the surroundings…"

Shaky, dizzy dizzy… "Oh no oh no… she might be looking for us now?" _suddenly panic attack me… we completely disobey our aunt… to not climb the mountain…_

"It's okay, okay? When we reach the house keep quiet no words… I'll handle the explanation" Grins… then turn on the flashlight he always carries when they will stroll the mountain…

Nod nod… I am now presenting my liar cousin Paul…

Walking down to the river… the different sounds of insects that comes out at night time and the refine sounds of the water from the river; also the moon starting to show up, its image can be seen on the water that swiftly flowing …

**Pakk pakk**… continues sounds of my left hand slapping my right arm… "Mosquitoes, they are biting me…" steady my walking speed since I am following my cousin who is ahead and has the flashlight lighting our way…

"Don't think you're special because they are biting me also" Paul scratching his neck… point the flashlight ahead…

**30 minutes of walking…. **

Finally we reached the road going to the town… just another 15 minutes or more we will reach our aunt's house…

Paul lighting the roadway… "Vi remember, don't speak even a single word… starting now"

Thumbs up... And I motion my hand zipping my mouth…

He put the flashlight head under his chin "Good!" trying to be a scary character "Do I look scary when I put the flashlight like this?"

Because I already sip my mouth… Shake shake my head… (Means its lame…) _that trick will only works for children…_

"Helpppppp!" super loud scream… a voice of a girl…

That scream freezes us…

"What is just now?" Paul alarmed worried, afraid facial reaction…

"Oh no oh no… we should call the police?" I am also in panic, that scream we just heard asking for help…

"Ahhhhh!" another scream but now it is lower…

"Damnit!..." Paul rushing to the other side of the road, then enters the woods…

"Wait…! Maybe we should call the police?" I grab his shirt at the back part…

"Shhhh…." He covers his hand on Viola's mouth…. "Listen…" sensing the surrounding

I am also sensing the surrounding just like Paul did…

….

….

I can hear a girl's cry fading… _Got it!_ "That way!" pointing the southwest direction from where we are standing right now "I'm sure, I can hear her faint voice… cry… whatever!"

"Okay let's go there!" The brave Paul, his heart is racing right now… he got a bad feeling about it… running to the direction Viola told him

"Here me out first! Maybe we should call the police?" I am running following him

"No… it's a 10 minutes running to the town and the station is 7or less minutes from the town entrance… so by that time the girl is already… damn! I don't know…" keep running

"But what if….." ! A sudden blockage infront of me

Paul suddenly stops and pulls Viola to duck under the bushes…

That shock me soomuch but thank God I didn't scream…

Both of them hiding the bushes…

"shhh…" very lower voice… then he signal to Viola what is infront of them, just few feet away…

Momentarily…** Dazzling… **the person sitting there is so beautiful even the only part is saw is her backside and blond hair; she is illuminating by the moon's light… focus my eyes more… her avocado colour dress; many frills and laces… _like a…. like…_

"Hey Vi…" Paul is sneaky and analyzing the situation…

Captivated… "Is she the goddess of the woods? Aunt told us once there is a goddess in the woods… back before …"

_"_That was ancient times… and this is a kidnapping situation" he is full aware

…

Paul shakes Viola shoulder "Hey… heyyy…." Pinch his cousin cheeks

Back to reality…. "Okay… sorry I was hypnotized…"

Infront of them; **the girl**…. "mmm" struggling… "mmm" struggling… her hands are tied and her mouth is covered with a clothe her eyes are blindfolded…

"This is the plan…." Paul discusses his brilliant plan against the kidnapper watching closely his victim…

….

….

… finish discussion…

"Are you ready?" Paul in position…

"Hey! Just make sure he sleeps after you hit his nape, please?" _Oh my God… I can't believe this if we only call the police we don't need to do this rescue mission all by ourselves… _

Hand Signal… 1… 2… 3…

**_While I am rushing to the kidnapper, walk your way to the girl's side…_****_then when I hit his nape untie the girl and you two run… don't worry about me I can buy time for you if he don't sleep in one hit…_**that is what my cousin Paul's plan… _no mistake no mistake… _even though I am scared… _I can't fail…_

Paul dash off running, his target man is sitting and has no idea he is rushing behind him… full swing batter!

!

Trembling… my hands are trembling… _untie untie untie…_ hurry…

"Ummpppp…. Ummmpppp!" the kidnapped girl struggling… getting scared who's touching her…

"Don't move… I can't untie if you move like that!"

"Ummpppp…. Ummmpppp!" keep struggling she does not trust anyone in what situation she has in right now…

_No good…_ _she's moving and I am trembling…._ _I can't untie her like this!_ Pulls down the blindfold on her eyes… "I came here to help!" I yell at her…

The girl temporary halts her struggling movement… she looks at the person infront of her…

"Good…" what a relief… I quickly untie the rope binding her hands… _geezz so hard to untie… come on… come on… _

Paul is in battle stunt… holding a wood branch, exact size for batting a head… some kidnappers head…

The kidnapper slowly stands up… massaging his nape… he is groggy… his vision is faint and pulsing… that impact on his nape is real good…

Paul seeing a chance against his opponent, still in groggy state… he is taking the opening advantage… "Ahhhh!" full swing batter again…. Hitting the upper cheek of the kidnapper…

The man lay flat on the floor… unconscious…

Even the opponent is now down Paul is still sharp and on guard…

Uhmmm… "Yes!" I finally untie the rope…

**Pakkkkk! ** Sound from the hand of the girl hitting Viola's cheek…

Shock! Momentarily I look at her… _she slap me…_

**Pakkkkk! **Paul's hand slaps back the girl…

The kidnapped girl is surprise… her eyes widen looking at the person who slapped her…

"Awake now? Or need me to slap you few more times to understand we are not one of your attackers" Paul motion to slap the girl again…

"Are you crazy?" I stop his hand "Were here to save her, remember?" and my other hand holding my swollen cheeks…

The kidnapped girl nods… at this time she is in confusion… her mind totally lost, understanding analyzing processing or whatever… **is she is saved?** **She just thought she will die tonight**… then slowly she rubs her cheek… it hurts… watching the 2 person who saved her?… **_cry?_** But no tears falling from her eyes, it's like her emotion is lock-up…

After we saved the girl, the patrolling police car passed by on us walking along the road and were brought to the town precinct… they questioned us and get statement from of what really happened…

The kidnapped girl?... she's silence all the time; she didn't say a word to us nor say thank you… but we don't mind, most importantly she is safe and not harm… Then the kidnapped girl's grandparents first arrived to the precinct, and file charges to the man who kidnapped their granddaughter… And of course our Aunt is hysterical when she got there, hugging both us her niece and nephew… When we got home from the precinct, along the way; my shout wished that afternoon on the mountain cliff came back in my mind… and it made me think but after few seconds that thoughts eventually fade away and gone…

Our parents heard of what happened and picked up us back to the city… it was an untimely return and we didn't finish the whole summer break in that town…

After that we heard any news about the girl we saved, it was talk of the town there; that her parents took her overseas because of that incident… and what follows we don't know anymore…

Months pass by, the said incident was already forgotten… then 1 year… 2 years…. 3 years…. I totally forgot everything about that summer night…

**Zzzzz**

**Currently**

Swosh…. Cold breeze blowing all the way through where I am standing…

"Brrrggghhh… cold…" I am in the platform waiting for the train… everyday it is the same routine… I wake up early, shower, eat, ready for school… it's always the same…

Tick tick tick… the sound of my wristwatch ticking…

Look at the street where I came from… "He is late? Again"

2 minutes before the train arrive…

"Vi!" Paul waving his bag… running to the platform… his hair is messy

_That is my cousin Paul… when he was in middle school he is a responsible person but when he graduated and went to high school he became lazy and unreliable person…_

"I'm just in time, right?" grins… he start buttoning his school uniform…

"Excuse me? Do I know you?" I don't like him every morning, always this kind of scenario…

"Ouch… every morning you disown me as your cousin" now he is combing his hair with his finger

"Maybe if you stop being like that… I will consider you as my cousin again…"

Train approaching…

"You just mean; the everything I am"

"Exactly…." I used to think highly of him before, to the point I want to surpass him… but everything's changed…

Train stop… and the door opens…

_Today is another school day… Aim high…_ I step forward and get inside the train…

Paul following his cousin…

Door close…

**Zzzz**

School lunchbreak…

I am eating lunch together with my cousin Paul, he just pop out of the blue along the food counter line then dragging me out of the cafeteria… he is acting weird…

Paul looking sideways… behind him… even to the building roof he is watching…

"Are you alright?" this morning Paul at the platform and the Paul right now is very different… "You seem troubled? Are you hungry? You're not touching your lunch…" I am chewing my food properly to be easily digested, preventing stomach ache…

Then a blond hair student girl passes by…

Paul shivers… as if like he is seeing a ghost… "Oh my God she is here…"

"What?" the way his acting, more than weird… "You seem like being haunted" chuckles… I meant to joke

Widen eyes… "You notice?" whispering voice… then he is looking sideways again as if there is really a ghost watching over him in this broad daylight

I back off…

"Vi… Someone is stalking me!" Paul whisper blurt out… "Like there is a person walking after wherever I go and eyes are watching me from anywhere…."

Examining my cousin's face right now… "Paul did you try taking prohibited drugs?"

"What? I don't take any of that kind… okay?"

Another blond student passes by…

Paul shivers… "Maybe one of the girls here in our school… I'm sure she is blond, I saw her reflection in the mirror inside the male's CR! I'm sure…!"

The way my cousin is acting… "I think we need to go to the infirmary right now…"

"No! I'm serious! I'm not sick okay?" stand up "I need to leave… I need to go home…" rush walking away "She's here!"

"Paul?" I call him trying to stop

"Don't worry… I will prove that I am not sick… I am haunted! or someone is stalking me! I will prove that!" hysterical Paul

The next day… Paul getting extreme paranoia…

Next day… next day… he stops riding train… and always on guard when visiting our house and eating meals there… he always said someone is outside watching over him…

Next day and weekends comes… his happy night weekends are limited and he is always suspicious to any blond girl he encounters…

That's why today… I am riding the train alone… my cousin who is always with me every day he suddenly disappear in my daily plans… but of course not completely disappear his just taking rest from his extreme fear to blond girls…

_Another day…Aim high…_ I step forward inside the train…

Door closes…


	3. Chapter 3

**Girl meets Girl**

_Every day inside the train on the way to school… I watch over him like this… and I am content watching him from this distance…_

_It is always vivid in my memory… The beginning of my days in high school when I first saw the guy who really caught my eyes and interest… _

_Last year of my freshman year, I am naïve and a total beginner… Being a first year is crucial especially when all your middle school close friends are not attending the same high school you picked…In order to fit in, I just go with the flow whatever my classmates said… On that day; they are thrill to see the so popular captain of the school soccer team, and so I came with them watching at the soccer practice in our school ground… The game practice was really great and full of actions and stunt mostly done by the captain… Almost three-fourth of the first year population is his fangirls and was present at that time (Freshmen are enjoying their high school youth mostly their first fresh month)… The game practice was almost over and for the love of the ball to me; the captain mistakenly kicked the ball and the __**me**__ sitting on the ground, really, I am at the very different location, it is impossible that I will be hit by the flying ball, but I was hit on my head and get knocked down… _

_When I woke up, I am lying in bed and was very surprise to see the guy watching over me… the ever popular captain of the soccer team… Duke Orzino… that was the very first time I saw his face in a close distance… of course automatically my heart and stomach sours to see his very handsome face and his really nice body build up even he is wearing his team jacket… (I know he got a nice body because my classmate got a stolen picture of him, topless and I saw it once….) He asked an apology to me and together we ride the train going home… and after, when by chance were in the same place and our eyes met he will smile at me and of course I will smile back… even though we don't talk or even friends I am always happy, I always admire him… my secret feeling for him… _

**_Next stop Columbus… Columbus… _**

**Train stop… **

Duke is with his teammates… The area near the train door is where they always stand, it is every day when going to school and after school going home… they had the habit of checking out the passenger getting inside the train…

Hee… hee… that is funny man…

Crunchy laughing from the guys ahead… because they are the popular soccer player of the soccer team in our school, and they are always together so they think its okay to make fun inside the train… of course Duke is different, he don't make fun of other people, I don't know but maybe he is just jointly with them…

**Doors open…**

The other passengers going out of the train and others are getting inside…

"Hi good morning" I greet the girl infront of me sitting on the other side of the train… she is a senior student and Paul's classmate… I met her once and talk to her; she is a kind girl…

"Good morning" the senior girl greets back Viola… "How was Paul? His absent the whole week?"

"He is fine, just a little paranoid… but he will come to school this week… that's what I heard from his mother"

"I see… I hope he gets well"

"Me too" I nod… agreeing her

The noisy and crispy laughing of the guys standing near the train door suddenly stop… and that really intrigue me, very unusual they stop laughing…

Smooth and gentle walking…** Tip tap… tip tap… **A blond girl enters the train door; and the guys standing there are all eyes to her as she walks inside and stop at the front of them…

"Hi babe…" calls the guy standing beside the blond girl

She completely ignores the guy and including the entire guys standing behind; and who are staring at her… She moves her head sideways, looking for an empty seat…

**Train door closes**

Momentarily I turnaround my head to look at why the laughing ended… I blink my eyes and adjusted my eyeglasses… I'm not so sure but my vision…. **_it's shining… _****Mesmerize effect to me…. **My eyes lock on to the incredibly beautiful girl standing there a few distances from me…

**_Dazzling…. like glitters are surrounding her… _**

The girl glances at where Viola is sitting… then turn away walking to the next cart…

I am astounded to see her attractive sweet face…** Blushes**… My cheeks get warm…

**Zzzzz**

**Second Year building… Entrance area…**

Students are standing along the hallway…

"I really hate that girl" Monique move her head, giving cue to her friends "look at her… walking so highly… she thinks she's the most beautiful girl in the world… dah!"

I stop reading the News School Board… and turn my head to the direction where -the almighty girl- Monique is talking about… "Uhhh…" speechless… For the second time today I am mesmerized by her beauty…

The girl stops infront of the other school's notice board placed on the other side of the hallway…

**_Dazzling…. glitters, glitters everywhere…_**

"I heard her attitude is the worst… announcing to their classroom she hates UGLY people…" Veronica crosses her arms; her expression is full of irritations looking at the girl standing few distances from them…

Adjust my eyeglasses and I face them… "I don't really think its right that you get angry to a person because you saw her beautifully and just heard a rumour that she got a bad attitude…"

Monique and Veronica turnaround raising their eyebrows, staring at Viola…

"Whose side are you on?" Monique crossing her arms, signs of superiority…

Force laughs "Ahahaha… No one" I unconsciously clasps my hands together… _this is bad I made them annoyed_

"Dah! I still hate her…" snob and turnaround, Monique walks first… then Veronica follows her…

_I did it… I made them piss off…_ sighs… _My high school life is not that great_… Then walks after them, following my 2 friends who are always the finer ones than me…

Slow walking... walking… walking and I stop a little distance to where the girl is standing… _What's she's reading?_

"I'm sorry" A guy scratching his head, he accidentally hook the paper the girl is holding on… then he quickly pick up the paper on the floor

I stand still, and observe what happened… _My friends walking first and left me already… but it's okay, I can walk alone and I know where our classroom…_ I keep still, standing in the middle of the hallway and waiting for her to pass by…

She gets her paper from the guy, not saying a single word, and then walks away… Her smooth gentle walking…

Then my eyes meets her eyes…

**Twinkle twinkle moment… **

**_Dazzling…._** I am moved and smile to her…

But the girl has no response to Viola's smile… She turns away her gaze, and walks straight, passing through and completely ignores the other girl standing in the middle of the way…

**Arrows flying to Viola** (not real)… **O****_uchhhhh…_**. **_I am ignored… _**Pity pity moment for me… _but it's okay, she doesn't know me in the first place… except still, it hurts to be ignored…_ sighs… look downward and I starts walking again to our classroom…

** Zzzz**

**Next day… riding the train going to school…**

_So cool… so cool… _day dreaming… my eyes twinkling as I focus my gaze, admiring Duke Orzino… he is chatting and joking with his teammates… he is always handsome every day, never fails…

**Next stop Columbus… Columbus… **

**Train stop… **

When I hear the next stop… I am now fully aware that she will enters the train… _Do not look at the train's door direction… _reminding myself

Also this time the soccer guys anticipated her entrance… -the dazzling girl-

**Door opens…**

Tip tap… tip tap… the same smooth gentle walking…

Steady my head looking infront; the other side of the train… _She ignored me yesterday and I don't like to be ignored for the second time… No way… I am friendly but when I know a person is not friendly, I backout…_

**Tip tap… tip tap.. Tip tap… tip tap.. **

The sounds of her school shoes…

**Sniff… sniff… **_feminine sweet flowery scent…_ This is the first time I smell this fragrance it gives me an extreme fondness… slowly I turnaround my head and smile… "Uhhh…" tongue tied… _the dazzling girl! She's is sitting beside me this close…_ blink blink my eyes… _She's really this girl beside me!_ I quickly face infront… _infront… infront… for the second time I am ignored…_

Crunchy laughing again from the soccer boys, looking to our direction…

_I am 100% sure they are looking at her…_ by chance Duke's eyes meets mine… and he smiles to me then nod…

**_Mmmm…_** "Uhhmmm…" I am more speechless; his effect to me … I smile back to him and unconsciously touch my cheeks, they are warm…

"So you like that muscular guy…" normal comment from her –dazzling girl-

Flustered by what she said and that's gives me a fret… Shake… shake my head… "What..?!" my startled reply to her… _does my secret is not safe anymore?_

She poses a very charming smile to the startled girl beside her…

I am freeze momentarily by her smile… **_Dazzling…_**_ she has the most attractive smile I've seen so far… _

"Don't worry; I don't mind other people's business…" she pose a charming smile again, making an assured facial expression that she really don't care about it… then turn to face infront, and next to that; her **I don't care MOde **is** ON…**

She is Dazzling… and has a very sweet flowery smell, but… **_I can't believe this girl :(… and what kind of attitude is that?! _**** My secret is not safe anymore!... **I am nowDepress and gloomy this early morning…

**Zzzz**

**Early evening… Hastings Residence**

I just finish taking a bath and wear my favourite sleeping outfit, silky fit shirt and mini short… (Chinese cut design)…

"Milk time… milk time…" I drink milk before I go to bed… since the day my father passed away, I promised to him I will always take care of my health, so that I will not caused inconvenience to my mother…

Drinks the milk…

**Doorbell rings…**

"Hmmm?" _who will come here to our house this evening…_ I keep drinking and can hear my mom opens the door…

Chatter… chatter sounds… from the doorway

"Viola come here…"

My mother is calling me… I put the glass on the table then wipe my mouth, with the back of my hand… "Yes mom? Coming" _who is the visitor why I am being ask to go there…_ rush walking… crossing the dining area, then passing the door, right away its the receiving room… I look at my mother's back standing at the doorway… "Mom who is it?!" I stop and stand beside my mother…Surprise and my eyes widen of shock! _I can't believe this…_ As my eyes reveals to me who is standing outside the door…

"Hi" she poses a same charming smile greeting to the shock girl infront of her standing at the doorway…

Even I am shock….**_ Ahhhh dazzling dazzling effect… _**"Hello…" smile back… because I'm friendly and I don't judge easily, I still don't know the reason why she come here in our house...

Viola's mother left them, and she goes straight to the kitchen…

"Mind if I come in?"

"Uhh yeah sure sure…" open the door wider… _my bad I forgot to ask her to come inside…_ heave a sigh… _because of her dazzling dazzling effect…_

She gets inside the house pulling her travelling bag…

As I watch her passes by infront of me… _mmm she has a travelling bag with her… whatever… _I close the door then walk after her…

She waited for Viola who just following behind… then stand in the middle of the receiving room and look around the room…

"Please" I offer her to sit down

"Thanks…" she stand the travelling bag at the corner of the couch then sits down on the soft chair

Viola's Mother preparing drinks in the kitchen…

Moments passes by…

"What?!" I blurt out… I can't believe this she just told me she wants to stay here in our house… "You're kidding right?" my expression is funny… I find it funny when she said that… it's like a gag show when you are being made fun by the people who are in TV_… Is she an actress? Is this a gag show? Is this scene right now is recorded? Or something more? _

"I'm serious…" she stand up, and slowly stretching her body gentle… "So where is your room? I'm really tired you know, chasing after Paul… and finding your house… my legs and feet hurts"

"Paul? Paul my cousin?" _why would she chase Paul… and how this concerns her untimely shocking stay here in our house…_ I am confused… very confused…

"His house is in the same block as your house, right? And he is your cousin; he comes here often asking food?"

"Yeah… and so?" what with that statement of her

"So if I will stay here, I am near to him, I can monitor what he is doing… this house gives me a full access…" her satisfying thoughts about winning Paul's heart…

"Unbelievable" even she is dazzling… and I am weak to beautiful people… but staying in our house so suddenly… "NO… you can't stay here" cross arms… "If this concern about my cousin, why not stay in his house…"

"She can stay here…" mother brings a tray

"Mom? No…" motion my 2 hands shaping X letter… as in NO… X… X…X…X…

"It's already dark outside and letting this young lady out for the night, and Paul is a guy… you know already what will happen to him if his mother finds out about this very beautiful child…" Violas Mother thinking… _maybe she runaway from their home, because Paul done something and she has no one to turn to but to her daughter who is Paul's cousin_…

"NO" I am firm… _her reasons are soo unacceptable_… _because of my cousin Paul… UNACCEPTABLE!_

Now they are staring at each other… glower… a blond girl and a brunette; who is going to surrender?, and to blink first with their death stares to each other…

**_There's no way I let her stay here…_**

**Zzzz**

**School… Second year Building, Class A… Ongoing first period…**

"Good morning class… today a student from class D is transferred here in Class A… Come inside"

_In this early morning… an announcement like that, Who will transfer from D to A… that is fairly not right…_ I watch closely the door; waiting for the transfer class student to enter the classroom…

Smooth gentle… tip tap tip tap tip tap…

"uhhh…" seeing her walking inside the classroom is not in my list today… yet still she is… **_Dazzling… _**

She stops at the center… and faces the students waiting to her self introduction… all eyes to her "I'm Olivia Lennox…"

"Tha.. That's her!" _So her name is OLIVIA…_ slowly I pound my fist on my table… my hand reflex reaction hearing her name…

Chatter… chatters… mixed of opinion… bad, good, sweet, hurtful… etc…

Monique eyes widen… "Dah! Why she's here? Bitch"

Veronica crossing her arms… angry aura… very concern about her not so pretty classmates… she take wholeheartedly the rumour about Olivia saying she hates ugly people…

"Take any vacant sit Miss Lennox…"

**I don't care MODE** is **ON**… step forward… tip tap tip tap…

A blushing guy looking at the beautiful blond walking towards him…

Olivia stops infront of him… Pose a charming smile; that is her trademark… "Can I take your seat? You see, I know her" turn her head and face Viola who the guy's seatmate…

I adjusted my eyeglasses…_ She means me…_ _so this is it? She asks for his seat so easily without hesitation… really her attitude…_

"Of course…" the guy quickly grabs his things and bag, giving the seat to Olivia

"Thank you…" smile then slowly sits on the chair… she put properly her bag on the holder at the edge of the table infront…

"Why are you here? And how did you manage to transfer from D to A" very low voice… I look at my right side where my new seatmate sitting…

"Okay class… we will start our lesson for today…"

"Don't worry; I am a legal transfer… I take the exam for transferring class…" turn her head to face Viola …charming smile plus overwhelming attitude equals winner "I transfer here because I want you to help me with your cousin… that's is my reason alone…" pauses…then continue "but because you're a boring person, I'll do something to motivate you in return, I'll help you get close to Mr. muscle…" Olivia's voice is normal, not paltering, straight and very sure of what she saying…

"shhh… will you lower your voice" _my secret, my secret love I nurture is now threatened…_ "And I'm not a boring person… I am only serious with my life!" murmurs become a little louder… I know I gotta control my voice; our teacher is in infront discussing lectures for today…

"That's the deal…" still talking with her normal voice… other students can hear what she is saying to Viola… and also the teacher infront? She really doesn't care, because her **I don't care mode** is **ON**…

"Hey hey… don't decide…" my murmur louder…

"It's already done…" she face infront, when she said it, the deal is already close whether Viola decide or not…

Now all eyes to them… they are making noise while the class is still ongoing…

**Defeated… **

_I better keep quiet; I can't win against her…_

**_I… Viola Hastings, a normal high school student… is regretting why I ever met this girl…_**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Only Paul**

* * *

Viola walking along the busy Discotheque Street, she turn this way so that she can take a shortcut going to the station, and can eat the readymade dinner at their house by dinner time…

_My mom, since dad passed away she'd been working hard double time to support our living needs… And so making dinner is really hard to insert in her busy schedule… Just by earning money I know it's very hard, thus I had to take care of myself and everything that I can handle, this way I can simply lighten up her everyday jobs…_

"Mmmm this is great… I saved 20% off by buying readymade dinner from the fast-food… and also a shortcut to the station…"

Walks fast… walking… walking… and the cellophane she's holding swings as her feet alternately steps forward…

Bunch of people, young, middle age, adult, boss like, office workers, teenagers any kinds walking everywhere… Discotheque Street gets busy and lots of activities and services dance and drinking offers when the sun is not shining anymore… this is more like a place where you want to feel freedom and escaped from the real world… this place is full of delinquents… So as Viola walking in this part of the City, she knows very well that she needs to walks faster than her usual walking to pass through this street and reach the station fast…

Walking… walking… walking… Momentarily slow motion time… **_this glittering radiance…_**

**_Dazzling…. Dazzling… _**

I adjusted my black framed eyeglasses… I want to make sure that the Dazzling my eyes caught by chance is the person I know…

**Blink… blink… **I am still walking in slow motion pace… Halt my walking…

"Olivia…" I unconsciously speak out her name, it meant to be said just inside my thoughts

People are walking and passing by where Olivia is standing…

As I watch Olivia at the other side of the street… Glitters are surrounding her… glitters everywhere…

**Xxxx**

"Olivia…" I call her name as I walk toward where she is standing… _mmmm… I wonder what she is doing here at Discotheque Street._

Olivia hears that someone calls her… she turn her head left side to look at the person calling her name "**?**" she has no idea who is this girl wearing eyeglasses…

_She doesn't know me?..._** Arrows hitting Viola… **(Not real)… _Again? Ouchhhhhh…. _

Olivia **I DON'T CARE MODE** is **ON**… she has no interest of the situation and to the person standing beside her…

"It's me… Viola… we are classmate… I am your seatmate, were the same Class A…." _maybe with this she can remember_

She stays still, and has no concern of the girl talking beside her…

"You want to stay in our house last week, remember?" smile… and I stretch my neck, and tilt my head infront of Olivia so that she can see my face…. _Maybe at least she will remember my face… _

Silence from Olivia….

Now people are looking at them especially to Viola who talks a lot….

Sighs…. Depress… _she doesn't remember me_ "Paul is my cousin…"

**Paul… Paul… Paul…** **ting ting ting ting**… bells ringing for Olivia… "Paul?" now she gets closer to Viola and watch her closely… **mmmmm….mmmm….mmmm….** "I see… the girl who doesn't want me to live in their house" she snob at Viola… then crosses her arms…

"Haha so you remember me… haha" force laugh and I am a little discomfort looking at her snob and disagreeing face to me… _so awkward, now I am regretful why did I ever approached her in the first place… _"Anyways what are you doing here? And what building is this?" I look above the establishment's signboard "DISCO RISKO?" _mmmm sounds risky…_

Retires her **SNOB MODE**…. "I am chasing after Paul, and I ended up in this foul place… I know he is somewhere inside one of the buildings here… this one is next" she is soo determined to search every building to find Paul

_Unbelievable… her determination..._ I focus my eyes to her soo determined facial expression…

**_Dazzling… _**

_I wonder if anyone or even Paul saw Olivia's Dazzling dazzling aura…_

"Heehee… You will going to drink tonight dude… forget about being scared to some stalking blond girl..." loud talking and laughing of a guy wears cool outfits and spiky hairstyle…

"Yeah right… I should not think about it… haha… it's our night!" Paul grins walking side by side with his friends…

_Paul? My cousin Paul?_ I know he is going out every weekend but to know this part of the city is the place he hangs out every weekend's nights… shocking! I look at my side checking Olivia…

Fuming reaction watching Paul so close with his friends… nerve pulsing … Olivia's Attacking Mode is ON!

_Disaster!… Oh no disaster…_ I have to do something or else we will cause a not good scenario right here.

She walks forward, her steps are profound and strong… a very good indication that she really is angry now… _Chasing after chasing and I will see him flirting in this hideous place! This time I will!... _Heavy fast steps… her hands are ready to slap some guy's face… Paul's face… 

"Wait…" I stand infront of her and open my arms sideways; blocking Olivia's raging approach to my cousin Paul who is in position at the entrance waiting for the approval of the guard to let him get inside the building…

Piercing stares… "Out of my way…" Olivia's eyebrow frowns, she walks going to pass Viola's blockade…

"No…" I stand still blocking her way… "If you do that, confronting my cousin in an angry method… he will definitely not like it… he doesn't want to get embarrass infront of every people around here… don't make him hate you more…" I look at her sincerely

Olivia somewhat halt for a moment, hearing the words from the brunette girl infront of her…

"So if you want him to like you and not run away from you; first you need to be calm and not pushy… you know what I mean…" _I hope she gets what I'm trying say…_

"Well… okay your right…" she back off a little and compose herself again… back to being a fine gorgeous blonde standing there outside the disco building

"wuuhhhhhh…" that made me breathe easier; I stop my blocking stunt and stand straight

Raising her left eyebrows… "But Paul just got away from me…"

I quickly turn my head to the building entrance… _Paul is gone…_ "Opps…" I look at her smiling but I know my smile is not really a smile… sighs "I'm sorry" because of my speech we didn't become aware of that Paul got inside the building already…

"Soo great!" Olivia rolls her eyes, very disappointed…

** Xxxxx**

Time passes by… we agreed to get inside the Disco building… not totally agreed because I half agree only…

"I will pay you how much, just let us in!" Olivia getting annoyed of the disco guard

I am standing behind Olivia… sighs… _how I did become involved in this sticky situation… mmmm approaching her earlier is really not a good idea… _

"Young Missy… you are not allowed to come inside… minors are prohibited in this kind of establishments… so please" he tries to walk Olivia out of the line

"Don't touch me with your ugly beast hand…" slap the guard's hand

"Brat?" guard getting angry and offended

_She did it really good this time…_ this is the moment I interfere, very sticky situation… quickly I take off my framed glasses, so that I will appear least minor… _Oh no not good, my vision is blurred, not good… but I have to act fast before we start a scene_… "Excuse… excuses me…" pulls Olivia to step behind me…

The Guard look at Viola…

"Mr. Cool bouncer… haha…" laughing like this makes me look like a fool… "My friend here, means that you're hand is like an ugly beast hand, but she meant it in a very nice appreciable way" smile nicely… I hope I convinced him with that "Right Olivia?" eyeing her to say yes

Snob… "I mean what I said…" she cross her arms

"See? She means it nicely…" smile again

Now the line is long and people behind them are complaining why they taking soo long for the 2 girls at the entrance to get inside…

A guy wearing fancy clothing opens the door… "Let them in" then he gets back inside again

"Okay… you can now come in…" the guard opening the door for them

"See that wasn't soo difficult right? If you just let us in…" my talking is cut off, Olivia passes by already and getting inside the door... "Anyways thank you… good job…" thumbs up to the disco guard and hastens my steps getting inside the building; Olivia is now on the move… _I don't like this sticky situation become stickier…_ sighs…

**Boom boom boom… **

**Badump-badump-** my heart beating hard together with the very boom loud music inside the building… Blurred… everything is blurred; colours are mixing… _my glasses… my glasses…_ I quickly search my colour sky-blue cotton jacket's pockets, and then put on my eyeglasses… blink… blink… Everything is clear now, the whole spacious floor and the dancing lights and bunch of people… and I saw Olivia standing a few feet away from me from the entrance… "Olivia…"

Olivia standing near the dance floor, looking around for Paul…

_She doesn't seem to hear me…_ I walk to go to her… then I am startled of the two people kissing at the door… _This place is really not for us…_ Sighs… I keep looking forward ahead walking… then stop as I stand beside Olivia… my eyes widen more as the whole view of the place at the dancefloor reveals to me… a lot of pairing people… Currently I am regretting more and more as time passes by!

"Don't waste your time watching other's people's business… just mind looking around finding Paul"

"Okay…" _Paul… paul… Paul… everything she said is Paul… Paul… my cousin who is a liar and lazy… mmm…_ looks around… dancing people, drinking people, people sitting on seats and chairs… drunk people, wild people, punky bunch… kissing people… sighs I'm getting dizzy, the lights are really crazy moving around the place…

"Found him!" she sighted Paul walking the hallway above the stairs going to the second floor… Olivia rush walking to the stairs

"Wait for me…" right away I follow Olivia… I don't want to be alone in this place

** Xxxx**

Second Floor… the floor has many hallways, center, left and right; each hallway has doors…

Olivia stand infront of the information board of the building, she's reading the words and graphics on it…

"What are you doing?" peep behind her, looking at what she is reading

No answer from Olivia she keeps reading…

Sighs… _I am ignored again_… I make a full turn, slowly to check the whole floor… then a sudden glimpse of Paul "His walking there…" points the center hallway

Hearing the name Paul… Olivia right away walks faster to the center hallway, trying to catch Paul…

**Walking walking…. Faster **

Olivia and Viola saw Paul turn to left hallway…

**Walking… almost running…** Then they turn left and stop… Paul is gone…

"His inside one of the doors here" Olivia getting angry again… step forward and stop infront the first door…

"You're not going to open it right?" _this is serious what if the rooms here are for drunk people… we will get in trouble if _

**I DON'T CARE MODE** is **ON**… she holds the doorknob then twist and it opens… she push it widely open…

**EMPTY…**

_Thank God it's empty…_ holding my cavity, my heart keeps beating hard of this situation…

Again Olivia walking to the next door… standing infront and twist the doorknob… this time it's locked inside… she leans her ear to the door and listen if someone is inside or just empty…

….

….

"His cheating on me!" Olivia blurt out…

"Hey hey… calm down… you still don't know yet if Paul is really the one in there…" now my panic feeling starts… if she is angry I know disaster will comes next… "Olivia… hey… calm down…" I stretch my neck, let her see infront my smiling face "Breathe, just you know breath and relax let me handle"

**BAMMMMM** sounds of the door kick by Olivia…

**Swoosh…** the door **blammm** opens wide…

Everyone in the room is surprised… turning their head at the doorway…

**TADAN! Presenting 2 high school girls, kicking the door of your occupied room! **

_She did it nicely… this time it's really her showy kicking move..._ "We are very sorry… we didn't mean to open the door… because we are lost…" I sounded like a robot talking… for the reason that the people occupying this room are really big, meaty and well villainy type characters in a movie… "excu…"

"Paul?" Olivia calling Paul, she stands a little inside the doorway…

"When did she get inside?" now we are really in very bad situation…

An adult man gets close to Olivia… "I'm Paul… why you're looking for me missy?"

"Don't talk to me you ugly fat…" her tone is deep to offend the man who tries to flirt with her

"What did you say?" the man walking near to Olivia and also his companion are getting angry to what just Olivia called him

I can now read the mood of the people in the room…_**PINCHY situation!**_...

Olivia reiterates what she just called the man "I said you're an UGLY…" cut off

"Run!" I quickly grab her hand and drag her away from that room…

"Hey what are you doing? Don't drag me!" Olivia slapping Viola's hand

"We will teach you some very good lessons you brats!" the people from the room chasing after them

"Because they are chasing us!" I keep running… _need to evade them… need to be safe… need to run fast… _

"I'm not scared of them!" but she keep running…

"Shut up! What you can do against those villain characters? Nothing! So shut up! Everything that happened to us since from the entrance of the building is disaster! Disaster! So don't stop running until we are safe!" _but the bad news is that I keep running ahead and go straight to the other hallway not running back to the hallway we went through awhile ago… _

"Fine! But don't shout I'm not deaf!" rolls eyes… keep running following Viola… "Maybe Paul is inside one of the rooms here"

"Shut up!" now there's another 2 choice hallways… "Right!" turn right… sudden full stop… "Left!"

"Huh?" Olivia was drag by Viola again…

"Some of them are already waiting for us ahead on that side…" _very bad very bad…_

Running running… now there are people along the hallway but it seems like they don't care what is happening…

_They are still chasing us…_

Running running…

"Wait… takes that right turn ahead…" Olivia instructing Viola…

"Okay…" hard turn left….

Running running…

"What the! The hallways here are more complicated!" _the villain characters are still chasing us…_

"Here! Stop!" Olivia stops running and pulls Viola to full halt… "Fire exit door…"

Looking at this door right now… _This is like the most precious amazing door in the whole world!…_ I quickly hold and twist the doorknob… "Yes it's open!" run outside the door and Olivia following me… the metal stairs and we can run away… rush running down the stairs… then Olivia let go of my hand… that stops me…

"Let's lock the door from here" she quickly hooks the chain and padlock from the base lock… "There…"

"Hey bitch! Open this door!" the adult man cursing them

"Shut up ugly fat! Bleeh!" Olivia making a face…

Watching Olivia… _She bleehhh to them… mmm that is soo elementary like…_ chuckles… I did not expect that…

"Let's go…" Olivia holds Viola's hand this time and together they run away from that disco building….

Holding hands…. They keep running and running and running until they step out of Discotheque Street…

**Xxxx**

**Somewhere far outside Discotheque street… Streetlight lights where they are sitting…**

"I don't think they can track us till here" I am so tired and my feet are aching… we keep running and did not even stop… "Huuuhhhhh, now we are safe, I was totally scared back there when they are chasing after us… but now we are in the safe zone so don't worry anymore, okay?" I glance at Olivia who is sitting a little farther from me…

Olivia scratching her arms… mosquitoes is biting her skin…

_By the streetlight brightness, Olivia's dazzling is blinding me…_

"I'm sorry… it's my fault…" she is apologetic

"Yes it is your fault…" I want to add emphasize to her admittance… "Why you're so stubborn and careless when it comes to Paul?"

Blushes… "Because I can't help it, when I saw him, I want to tie him to me; I want to own everything of him… everything about him…"

"That sounds awful…" when she said that it's like she's creepy… "How did this come to this? To the point you're obsessed to him?" _I still can't believe that a beautiful, high classy girl like Olivia will chase after my cousin Paul…_

"Paul is my saviour…" pauses her statement... Olivia is hesitant to tell her reason…

I look at her sincerely… "It's okay, you can trust me…"

She gets serious "3 years ago I was kidnapped and the person who saved me is Paul… he saved my life, he saved my dignity… Since that night, I made a promised to myself that it is only for him I will offer my love, my life, my soul and my everything… he owns my life, he owns me… but it took me 3 years to be with him, because I was sent overseas by my parents… you see the time we are far from each other? 3 years… 3 years I prepared myself only for him..."

**_Dazzling… _**

Learning her reasons made me realized the incident took 3 years ago, that summer night I and Paul saved a girl… "Is it only Paul you who saved you?"

"When I try to remember it… Yes it is only him… only his face I can remember…. Hmmmmm… it's because I don't want to remember that whole horrific incident…" smile… "It is only his face I want to remember… it is only Paul"

Watching Olivia smile… she made me smile…

She gets serious again "After that night, I don't trust anymore… but of course except Paul, because I will going to marry him" happy thoughts are playing inside Olivia's mind

"Hey… isn't HE going to marry you?" _you're a soo modern girl…_

She pout her lips… "It's the same MARRIAGE!"

"Yeah right…" I just agreed to Olivia

Then her expression is terrified and weak "All men are disgusting! Except Paul, he is the only person I want to remember, I want to care… only him"

_As I watch Olivia's face right now, she is soo delicate and fragile, very opposite to her almighty façade that she always wears when dealing to other people everyday… what she just told me, it made me understand and recognized her true value… right now, I am seeing the real Olivia… _

**_Dazzling…. dazzling…. _**

_It doesn't matter if it's only Paul she wants to remember that summer night, the most important is she overcome her fear and Paul's heroic image is giving Olivia the hope and courage to face the world all over again_… "Mmmm… Wait a minute… there something missing" thinking… _I know something is missing_ "What the! My dinner! I lost it!" _my 20% off… _T_T

**After that…**

Together they eat dinner in a restaurant… Its Olivia's treat to Viola… whatever happens to her 20% off dinner… maybe it's thrown away when they are frantically running…


	5. Chapter 5

**The most Honest Girl**

* * *

**P.E. time…**

Seconds years A and D classes are merge during P.E. period. Students from both classes are now at the school basketball court, scattered in every part of the court since the P.E. teacher left for awhile and already gave instructions to the students to pair up for warm up exercise and body stretching…

"Mmm…" I stretch my hands towards the sky… "Ahhh warm… so blue… so blue so true…" _the sun's warm… I like it…_

Monique and Veronica are paired together, they paired themselves including Viola… they'll just pair alternately…

"Ouch…" Monique complaining, her legs hurt when Veronica pushes her to bend forward…

"Sorry…" Veronica slightly push Monique's back

Listening to them made me smile… "Mmmmm…." Again I stretch my arms… this time I made a full turn… that's give me the view of the whole court and what are the students doing scattered around the place…

**Dazzling…. dazzling…**

This radiance again… my eyes caught a glimpse of it… I focus my eyes to where the origin of the dazzling dazzling radiance…

**Dazzling…. dazzling…**

Olivia standing at the far end of the court, holding a ball…

Always my visions of her… Glitters are everywhere around Olivia…_ Even our ordinary PE uniform looks classy when she's wearing it… and her blond hair is tied in pony tail style, it suits to her completely, doesn't anyone in here sees how perfect she is? _

Smile is drawn in my face… "Olivia…" I speak softly her name

"Don't mind her Viola…" Monique reacts as she hears the name Olivia… "She deserves that no one wants to pair up with her…"

"But isn't she lonely with that?" Veronica feeling a little sympathy to Olivia who has no partner…

Learning that she has no partner, and no one wants to pair up with her… somewhat I feel sad…

"Since she transferred to our school… girls are hating her because of her awful attitude… and of course only the male kinds wanted to get close to her but also she is so cruel to them, she don't choose or care who she hurt as long as she can put on show her almighty self… dah! she's a real high school bitch! So don't feel sympathy to her, both of you" Monique addressing them, Viola and Veronica…

Then again, I watch Olivia…

**_Dazzling…_**_ everyone around here didn't know what her true value…_ "You're wrong…" _every person who hates her, they are all wrong… _

Monique raises her right eyebrows then stand up, facing Viola… "I'm wrong? Since when I become wrong Viola?"

"Right now…" I face her

Then Monique frowns… and watches intently Viola's face "I think you need to change the lenses of your eyeglasses…"

Blink blink… _the lenses of my eyeglasses?_ "These are new lenses…" new lenses because new school year…

Veronica stretching at the side… don't want to join the conversation… "If our teacher comes back and saw you two just talking…" she is a good student, she always follows rules

"Shut up Veron!" annoyed Monique motion her hand… stop… "You are blinded Viola, don't be fooled by that girl's fake attitude and classy appearance… open your eyes, she is a bitch and deserves to be alone, just like that" she snapped her fingers near Viola's eyes

"What I am seeing about her is very different from yours… I'll go to pair up with her, if you don't mind… excuse me" I turn my back to Monique and step forward

Veronica watches Viola walks forward…

Angry Monique "If you go to her right now, we will consider you as one of her" threatening voice

I stop for a moment… "You're not a real friend then…" after I said that I continue walking forward to where the dazzling radiance originates…

"Fine! You're not our friend anymore!" she crosses her arms and full snob reaction…

"I don't like Viola being friendly to that girl, but also I don't want her to be our enemy" Veronica doing the sitting exercises

"Dah! She will come back to us! Begging to befriend her again… she will!" she can't accept that Viola goes against her…

**Xxxx**

"Olivia…" I call her name as I stop infront where she is standing alone

Olivia looks infront, seeing the girl wearing black framed eyeglasses… "**?**"

_Don't tell me she forgot me again…_ "Paul is my cousin… remember?" with that I know she will remember me 200% sureness…

Rolls her eyes… "I know that… what I mean is that why are you here?"

"Ahhh…" knowing that she remembers me…. Made me smile… "Our teacher said we pair up with our classmates… so I am here because I want to pair up with you"

Olivia pauses for a moment hearing that… "Don't bother yourself, I don't need a pair… find other people around who needs partner…"

**Flying arrows hits Viola** (not real)… **she is insensitive… Ouchhhhh!…**

_I can do this…_ "I like to pair up with you, besides I can share information about Paul when we are partners… right?" come on take my bait, it's not like I will deceive you… my intention is purely sincere, I want to appraise your true value, and seeing you alone and nobody cares how precious you are, is really hurting my ego…

"Okay… but don't blame if everybody will hate you instantly…" she is crossing her arms… "Protect yourself, all by yourself… I am not a kind person, I don't help and I don't care… I am not used to have a friend; because I don't have… and don't consider us friends… just acquaintance is fine…"

**Dazzling… Dazzling…**

Her frankness is overwhelming..._ Others may get angry about it but to me it's all right, because what she just said are all correct_… "Of course… so can we start the exercise activity now?"

"Yeah sure… so what are the routines?"

"Ahhh… wait…" I draw out the small notepad I insert in my PE pants pocket… "Here… first is…"

_I want to become friends with Olivia that is what I want when I learn she is hated and alone… I don't know if it is sympathy that drives me to want to be the person she can trust and rely on… but my ego; it is twinge and can't settle that a girl like her with a super dazzling effect has no value to everyone in our school…_

**Zzzz**

**Lunchbreak**

Eating lunch together with Paul, he drag me out of the cafeteria… well this kind of set-up is not new anymore…

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I am properly chewing my favourite food… "So are you still haunted by the blond ghost?" I mean to joke; we already knew Olivia is the girl Paul is scared at…

"We all knew she is not a ghost…" shake his head, then sighs… "Vi… I know you're a nice person and you balance things accurately when the time you enters High school… of course you became a beautiful, warm and intelligent girl, and your body grow slender and taller… in other words you're pretty, smart and sexy some of my classmates and friends describe you like that…. but don't think I am thinking perverted thoughts about you, because I am purely your cousin…. I know the borderline…"

"Good… that you know the double coated black double underline borderline…" I seriously described that line "So what do you intend in describing me?"

Smile… "I want to ask a small favour to you…"

Stop my eating… "What?" I don't like when he will say small favour… it's because what he meant is the opposite of small…

Paul keeps smiling… "Don't get friends with that blond girl"

I heard exactly his small favour to me… Learning that favour… I scowl my eyebrows… "Can you hear yourself right now?"

"Yeah, of course… and I know what I mean…"

"Come closer to me…" I signal my hand to him, to get his face closer to my face…

Paul pushes his head closer to his cousin who is infront of him, to the opposite side of the table they were sitting…

**Pooikkkk**… sounds of Viola's middle finger snapped at Paul's forehead…

"ouchhh!, what was that for?" he is rubbing his forehead, getting red

"That is for you being rude and unfair to Olivia…"

He frowns "What? Me rude and unfair? Now I'm the one who is becoming the bad guy?"

"Yes…" I nod at the same time

Sighs… "Can you analyze well the situations and the previous happenings between me and that blond girl? Do you have any idea what she is to me? How weird and awful her attitude, she is a sadist and perfectionist and she is the worst…" Paul's face is in dreadfulness, now he remembers what Olivia is to him…

Paul's face right now is really in turmoil expression… _His right I don't know what Olivia did to him when they are together, when the chased is over and he is caught… _"You're a guy; you're the guy Paul… so stop being the victim here… get serious and show your stronger side, show to Olivia you're heroic image… just like that night… okay?"

"I don't know…" depress Paul, he can't convince Viola… "Her attitude and personality is really not my type… she is overpowering me… eventhough she is really pretty but in overall her awful behaviour drags everything down… Ahhh I don't like it! "

"You're overreacting… no matter how you destroy her image to me… I will still friends with her, I am sorry but I can't acknowledge you're request this time…" now I remember, me and Olivia are not friends, we are just acquaintance "Correction we are only acquaintance for the time being"

Paul gets serious… "Then I have no choice but to avoid you Viola… we are cousins but when you are together with that blond girl, I can't stand in one place and she is with me… no… I can't stand it…"

"Well if that's what you decided, then it's okay with me…" _I know what he said is heavy but judging Olivia based on his experience about her… __**NO**__… what I saw when I was with Olivia is really different... Though some of it is correct; her attitude is awful and her personality is terrible but really to critic Olivia in general and without considering and understanding what she'd been through… they are wrong… _

"But we can still talk when she is not with you? Okay" Paul taking back the serious heavy words and show Viola his very endearing smile…

"Of course… you don't like me to be your enemy don't you? I know a lot of secret about you…" chuckles… I am becoming mean saying that…

"Bully…" sighs… "Good luck dealing with that unexplainable blond girl…"

"Don't worry… I know what I am doing" I smile to him… _if only my cousin and other people saw Olivia's dazzling effect, then they will understand me…_

**Zzzzz**

**Going home…**

"Olivia…" I call her name… by chance I pass by where she is waiting?

Olivia looks at Viola who is walking towards where she is standing… "Hi"

"I was just passing by going home, and then I saw you… you waiting for Paul?" I know Paul is her only reason

"Yes… I've been waiting for him; he passes by in this street every afternoon…" pauses… sighs… "I chased after him when the class is over but he escaped so this street is my last shot today" Olivia's so determined to wait for her hero PAUL, who is also so determined to escaped from her…

Smile… "Then I'll accompany you here… since it is still early to go home…" I stand beside her…

"You know what Viola… You don't have to be so friendly to me, because I know everyone hates me… and maybe you're one of them, and if you're planning to trick me or was sent to bring me down, be warned already, since I am not the type of person who easily trust…" Olivia serious and not paltering statements… Getting a little closer to Viola, to show her serious face… "I'm deadly serious"

_She is closer to me now…_ Sniff… _sweet flowery feminine scent… this is Olivia's fragrance, I wonder what kind of perfume she used, I really like it… _"I can sense it and I appreciate your advance thinking and being cautious to me… Right now you don't have to trust me, but instead let me show to you I am sincere and I really want to be your friend…" genuine smile… "Don't get confused why, but you are the most honest girl I've ever met… so far…" _that's right, she's is so honest… in the beginning she doesn't pretend and when I approached her and gets friendly she didn't fall for that and said to me that we are not friends… really she is a very interesting person…_

"You're weird… but whatever… you're important, and can help me since Paul is your cousin…" Paul Paul Paul… Olivia's perfect image of Paul running in her thoughts…

Chuckles… "I just said it…" **_The most honest girl…_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Late update I am busy for school exam... **

* * *

**She's not a Steel but a Springtime Flower**

Sunny Saturday afternoon, I am on my way to my uncle's flower shop, Mom asked me to make a flower basket for her friend who she going to visit tonight…

I am now walking along the sidewalk, passing many stores and shops, since my uncle's flower shop is located at the commercial district of the city…

Wind blows… and sways the branches of the decorative trees along the street and the sounds of the leaves created as it is rubbing against each other… I change my gaze to the full bloom colorful flowers in the decorative pots and flower isles… "I love springtime…." The more I clearly see the flowers as I pass by… Yet then…

**Dazzling… Dazzling…**

It made me halt and turns my head to my right side, watching intently the shop's glass wall and to find the dazzling dazzling effect…

Her golden blond hair… it made me smile…

**Xxxx**

**Inside the shop**

"Olivia…" I cheerfully call her name as I stand behind, few feet away from her…

Olivia hears it; she moves a little and looks at the mirror infront of her to see the image of the person who's behind her… "?" again she makes that questionable expression of her face…

"Paul is my cousin…" smiles… just to make sure she will remember me…

"I know…" she then look away, then grab another set of dress she's about to fit, right now she's in shopping mode…

"That will look very great to you…" I commented the dress she's holding right now, because I can see her whole image at the mirror infront…

No reaction from Olivia… she looks closely her mirror image infront is the dress… "I'll fit this one…" she then tells the sales lady standing near the mirror…

"Okay mAam… this way the fitting room…" smiles… and guide Olivia the way

"Here hold my bag" Olivia handed her bag to Viola…

Surprise to accept and hold Olivia's bag… "O… okay…" and then I watch her get inside the fitting room… and I was left standing infront the mirror…

**Time passes by…**

Olivia come out of the fitting room… she then stand straight, feeling the dress fits right to her slim body…

Dazzling… My eyes glued to Olivia, the dress suits her soomuch…

Then Olivia turns around slowly infront the mirror…

_That sky colored one piece dress sways as she turn around, and she dazzles a lot more… This kind of feeling again, watching the perfect Olivia… It's like… it's like watching a full bloom flower in the springtime…_

"So?" Olivia faces the speechless brunette, standing a few feet away from her…

My thought is cut off… "ahemmm…" quickly I avoided looking at her "Suits you well…"

"Okay…" short response… she then walk to the cash pay…

_Stupid, why I feel shy so suddenly… _I feel weird about myself getting worried that Olivia might notice my eyes reactions to see her so perfectly pretty…

"Lets go…" Olivia now is standing at the entrance door of the shop…

Surprise to know she is already at the door… "Since when? nevermind" I hurriedly walk after her…

**Outside the shop…**

"Next we go to the cosmetics shop…" she then gets inside the car as the driver open the door once he saw his Ms. Olivia walks out the shop…

"Well Olivia" going with her is not in my lists today, I have to go to the flower shop and do what I was told to do so…

"Hurry up… it's just a few blocks away from here… I want you to choose cosmetics for me…" she say it in conclusion as if Viola will come…

Sighs… but then I smile… "Okay… that will not take long, I guess…" right then, I get inside the car and sit beside Olivia… well at least I had the opportunity to ride a Mercedes-Benz car… but so, I hate myself for being weak to beautiful people… sighs…

**Xxxxx**

**Cosmetics shop… lipstick section…**

"So what do you think will look good on me?" Olivia ask without looking at the brunette standing next to her, she focus her eyes to the line display of branded lipsticks infront of them…

Another surprise reaction from me…_ I know she wants to know my opinion about what she's going to buy, but to ask me what lipstick looks good on her… _"Uhmmm well…" by chance I glance at her unconsciously I focus my eyes to her lips… momentarily I am stop… "Rosy pink lips…" I murmur and still my eyes focus to Olivia's lips

She did not hear clearly… "What?" she moves closer to Olivia and raises her left eyebrow…

Quickly, I face infront… "I mean, Rose light pink or maybe pink orange color will really look good on you…" shy attack… _Stupid I am nervous getting close like this to Olivia… _I hurriedly pick those colored lipsticks… "Here" I handed the lipsticks

"Okay…" Olivia accepted the lipsticks and put it inside the shop basket… "Let's buy perfume" right away after saying it, she walks first…

Sighs… I am looking downward while following Olivia… This is not good… I am soo conscious today…

Walking… following behind Olivia…

**Dazzling… **

Olivia is soo perfect, even her back image is blinding me…

**Xxxx**

**Perfume section**

"So what scent you think would suit me?" Olivia again focuses her eyes to the lines of displayed branded perfumes…

With that question… I smile…

"Hm?" She is waiting for Viola's answer…

"The way you smell right now is already perfection…" I said it, because I am moved by the moment… _Shoot… did I sound like admiring her? _

Olivia, hearing that statement, she pauses for a moment…

…. Silence

Awkward… "Ahhh what I mean… no need to change your perfume…"

"Okay… Lets go to the…"

Whatever Olivia said next, I cant hear it clearly… That statement I just said… sighs… It's complementing her, yeah, compliment… because I like beautiful people…

**Zzzz**

After Olivia's shopping, she decided to come with me here at the flower shop of my uncle…

I am busy making the flower basket, while Olivia is sitting one of the chair inside the shop…

Olivia's position… she is sitting there and no care about the people getting in and out of the shop… **I DON'T CARE MODE is on….**

I glance to where she is sitting… seriously her attitude, she don't even smile or look at the people inside the shop… then I just realized I need to hurry, my mom will gonna need the basket flower an hour by now…

**Time passes by…**

"Done…" finally I finished making this basket flower…

Olivia who is now sitting infront the counter where Viola is making the basket flower…

"I'll just clean this counter and were ready to go…" I smile to her, while my hands busy picking the stems and leaves of the flower I cut…

No response from Olivia…

Cleaning… Cleaning…

Viola finished cleaning the counter…

"Uncle thank you, we will go now…" I wave goodbye to my uncle who is very busy entertaining his loyal customers…

"You're always welcome, Viola say my hi to your mom…" busy… very busy

"Okay… Bye" I close the door behind…

Olivia already waiting outside… standing beside the car door which is already opened by the driver…

"Well maybe this is where we part today?" I tilt my head, and smile "Anyways here…" slowly I draw out a cute flower bouquet out of the flower basket…

Olivia's surprise reaction… as Viola handed to her the cute roses bouquet…

"There are excess roses so I made that… though it's not that beautiful like the ones that are made by my uncle…" then I slowly walk backward, to ready to go the other way. Since Olivia will ride a car…

But then with my surprise…

"I will come with you…" Olivia walking beside Viola… and she is holding the cute roses bouquet…

"What about the car…" I look behind to the car behind us…

"I can go home without a car… and maybe if I'll go with you, I'll be able to see Paul… it's been 2 days already I haven't seen him"

Chuckles… "Yeah… I totally forgot about Paul…" _for all the things, Olivia cares only about Paul… how could I forgot that…_

**Xxxx**

**Train platform…**

"Paul rides train here… because he got a friend around this area…" we are now standing among the people waiting at the platform… this time I used it to share information to Olivia about Paul's route…

"Who is his friend living around here? Is it a girl?" Olivia's jealous reaction…

Smile…_ this is not good she is jealous already… _"I guess his friend here is a guy…"

"Are you sure?" she is dead serious and wants to confirm if it's really a guy…

Nod nod… "Yes yes… I am very much sure about it…" nod nod… I am making an assuring facial expression, though I don't know if it's really a guy or maybe a girl?... then my eyes widen and shock attack… to see Paul is with a girl, and is walking towards us…

Olivia just saw Paul with a girl… Like a fire burning… she walks right ahead to approach the guy she always chase…

Paul smile sweetly to the girl his with, his right arm is wrap to the girls waist… "Let's watch movies first then after that we go to your favorite…" cut statement…

**Rose petals are falling on the platform floor…**

Olivia wallops Paul with the cute bouquet she's holding…

Astounded Paul, as he is not expecting this kind of situation will happen to him this moment… same as the girl his with, cannot comprehend why suddenly a blond girl will hit her boyfriend with a bouquet…

Also I am shock that Olivia will do that to my cousin…

Olivia then throws the bouquet at the girl's chest… "Stay away from my BOYFRIEND!" right away she parted Paul from the girl…

I am more shock to see and hear Olivia right now…

The shock girl who is not ready to be ashamed and who is the kind of girl who is goody and girly… stand there speechless…

"How dare you going out with my PAUL! I don't know what part of the HELL you came from, but look at yourself infront the mirror to see your soo UGLY FACE!" Olivia's mocking voice to the girl…

Paul is soo upset but then he control his anger… "Olivia that is enough…" he tried to hold Olivia's hand to walk out of the scene…

**PAKKKKK…** Sounds of Olivia's hand slaps Paul…

"Don't touch me! Are you trying to keep her away from me?" Angry Olivia, now she doesn't care if all the people are now looking at them…

"That's enough!" Paul yells at her

That stops Olivia, with Paul's yell to her, she just realized what she did…

"You're the worst…" Paul shaking his head, his ultimate dismay to what Olivia did this time… "Lets go…" he then holds the girl hand and starts walking away from the platform…

Realization… "I'm… I'm sorry… Paul… wait up… I said I'm sorry!" Olivia then walks faster trying to catch up with Paul…

Silence takes over as Paul and Olivia is gone…

The roses petals scattered on the platform floor, I pick the petal right infront of my feet…

**Train approaches the platform, stay behind the yellow line…**

**Zzzz**

**Sunday Evening….**

Olivia picked me up in our house late evening… the reason, Paul is in the party of one of the senior student's house party…

**SUPERMASSIVE BLACK HOLE by MUSE**

Ooh, baby don't you know I suffer?

Oh, baby can you hear me moan?

You caught me under false pretenses

How long before you let me go?

Ooh, you set my soul alight

Ooh, you set my soul alight

Wooh….

Yeah….

Party time… the people inside the house is in party mode dance… the music can be heared the whole house…

"Hi…" Duke stand near Viola, he spotted her to where he is previously standing with his friends…

The place is very noisy and out of order, the party is so dizzying but to see Duke Orzino standing right infront of me? Heaven!... "Hi…" I greet back and a little shy…

"I never thought to see you here…" he smiles

His smile is soo charming… "Ahmm yeah… I never thought also I'd come in a party like this…" I continuously drink the juice… _God I don't know what to do when he is soo close to me like this…_

"I see… You wanna dance? The house is in total party dance right now?" he is dancing a little moves to make a convince gesture to Viola that it's good if they dance…

"Ahh no no" I wave wave my hand say no… "I'm not really good in dancing and its not my thing…" sighs… _if I dance I'll just embarrassed myself… now he may think I am really a boring person…_

Dismay… "I see… Are you alone?" he keeps dancing a little moves…

Giggles… "Ahemm…" I control myself, eventhough right now Duke is soo cool even his dancing is limited… "I'm with Olivia…"

Duke stops his dancing "Olivia Lenox? The transferred student?" can't believe expression

Smiles "Yeah… we are acquaintance…"

"Hmmm not bad… I'm impress you're able to acquaint with her…" he again dance

Woooh…..

Wohhhh….

Dance people!

"She's nice in a very different way…" unconsciously I tuck my hair behind my ear… feeling conscious that Duke is staring at me while he is dancing infront…

"You see Viola I really want to dance with you tonight… Please…" he motion to hold Viola's hand…

But then

Olivia enters the scene… she first hold Viola's hand, interrupting Duke's hands…

I am Surprise by Olivia's presence…

"You need to help me find Paul…" eyeing Viola, she'd been looking for Paul around the house but can't find him… then she turn around to face Duke "excuse us…" quickly pull Viola to follow her…

I force smile to Duke… Feeling embarrassed I am grabbed away "Sorry…" then I follow Olivia…

They are walking at the center of the dance party…

Then Olivia stands on the sofa… Looking around, but no sign of Paul…

I look above to talk to Olivia… "Maybe his not here?" if she'd been looking for him for sometime now then maybe he left already or not here…

Olivia adjusting her fit dress, it is very sexy exposing her legs and cleavage… tonight she's wearing sexy dress to attract Paul… "His here, I can sense it…"

The music is too loud I can't hear what she's saying… "What?" I somehow close my eyes feeling not good because it's too loud…

Right then, Olivia bend forward and holds Viola's shoulder… she pushes her head a little closer to her ear… "I said his here…"

Tickles… her breath tickles my ear… make me pause momentarily "…."

"Can you hear me now?" Olivia talks closer

Back to reality… I turn my head to face her "Yes…." Startled… we almost kiss… our face so close…

Olivia freezes… she is still bending and her 2 hands holding Viola's shoulder… and they are so close like they were kissing…

People so busy not noticing them…

I feel awkward this kind of position… "Ahmmm Olivia?"

Olivia gets serious "I think I…"

Looking at her face right now, she is like in hurting "What's wrong?"

Olivia then stand straight and get down from standing on the sofa… "I think I had enough this week…." She look straight to where her eyes found Paul…

I look at the same direction where Olivia's eyes soo focus… Anger sprout inside of me, watching Paul together with another girl and he is kissing her… "Paul…"

"Thank you for coming with me tonight Viola…" Olivia then smiles… and turns her back ready to walkout of that place…

_For the first time she thanks me and then she smiles… but how can I appreciate that when all I can see in your face sadness…._

I watch Olivia walk out of the door, then silence begun… **At some point, it hurts me to see her give up…**

Frown… "Paul…" my steps are heavy walking towards my flirty happy cousin…

"Viola?" surprise Paul, he is not expecting to his cousin in a party like this…

"Lets go home…" I cross my arms… and glare at him and also to the girl who is soo clingy to him…

"Hey the party just started…" smiles, party mode…

Death glare… if my stare can kill they are both dead right now…

"Come on Vi…" smiling

Raise my left eyebrow…

"Okay fine… geez you're like my mother you know"

"Shut up…" I walk first and Paul is following me…

Then Paul keeps complaining…. Like a parrot talking and talking… repeat repeat repeat…

_How can you not see that Olivia is the perfect girl for you! I want to shout that to him… but then I just realized I'm not in the position to tell that to him… _

_I wonder if she will go to class tomorrow._


	7. Chapter 7

**This Girl 's Love**

* * *

Columbus... Columbus...

**The train door opens...**

I focus my eyes to the open train door... ignoring the group of guys standing at there, almost blocking the train doorway...

...

...

...

Yesterday, Olivia did not show-up in our class the whole day... there was no call or notice from her house why she is absent...

Train door closes...

The days when I don't see Olivia... gives me a not pleasant feeling in my heart...

Zzzz

Lunchbreak together with Paul, the same place where we always eat; somewhere outside the cafeteria...

I can sense my cousin's happy mood this time of the day...

"Ahhh... I never had a beautiful day like this of my life again..." Paul smiling, he is in the mood eating his lunch, his aura is very satisfying...

"Why?" I look at him who is sitting infront of me... and I keep chewing my food properly...

Grins... the kind like making face "Olivia is not around in the school, since yesterday... My day is very great and peaceful..." he raises his hands above the sky "Oh my God, please let this situation last forever..." chuckles, then he get back eating...

Listening to my cousin, really irritates me, he ask something like that... _What an..._ sighs..._ nevermind..._

"Anyways Here..." Paul draws a paper out of his pants pocket

"?" I just look at the paper he is handing to me

"This is from my you know... one of my Future wives..." he is soo proud saying that future wives words...

I accept the folded paper, which has a shape lips design... and of course with a sealed of a kiss thing... "sealed with a kiss?" right then I unfold the paper to read it...

"Yeah, you can really notice the real lips shapes... Right? She is soo sweet..."

"Gross..." my reaction to that sealed with a kiss thing... Then I start reading the letter from one of my cousin's future wives...

"Nah, you're just jealous because I had a very exciting and juicy love life..." he meant to joke... then...

As I read the letter content... Makes me frown...

**Rips and crumple the paper...**

"Hey! What are you doing, why did you?" Paul reacts when Viola tear up the paper into pieces and crumples it... he then pick up the pieces of the paper on the table infront of them...

"The letter by itself is cheap and no sense at all..." _God how can Paul and that girl so happy about their selves when someone is hurting... _now then Olivia's sad smiling face flashback inside my mind... sighs...

Paul is reshaping the paper to its original shape... "What the hell Viola, you're acting crazy..."

"Can't you see she is amazing, she is dazzling..." I speak softly...

He scratches his head, then focus more on reshaping the paper... "What you're saying?" he can't comprehend what Viola is talking this time...

"Nevermind... you will not understand it, on how you're mind works... good luck fixing that paper, and don't talk to me right now"

"Whatever you say, I'm more concern about this paper!" sighs._.._

_I wonder if Olivia will really be happy with Paul? Stupid... why I am soo affected... i hate being so like this..._ sigh...

Zzzzz

Paul is very very much happy the days Olivia is not around, his normal life is back again... his daily routine is smoothly moving according to his will...

Right now, he is on his way to Viola's house, he will eat dinner there, since Viola's mom well go home late this evening. While his half way to his destination, a very familiar physique of a girl caught his sight ahead... that girl is standing under the street light... a few meters away from Viola's house...

"No way..." his happy mood in an abrupt moment has changed to spoiling... he continues walking, as if like he doesn't saw her...

**Walking... walking...**

Paul passes by to where Olivia is standing, not even looking at her...

**Walking walking...**

As Paul pass by , Olivia is waiting for him to notice her or just even lay an eye to her but then she was treated like she was not there, like she's just a part of the street light... "I won't give up on us..." she is encouraging herself... and then walks faster trying to catch up to Paul's walking... "Paul..." she called him, her voice is commanding... "Stop walking away from me!"

Paul keeps waking as if he doesn't hear Olivia...

"I said stop!" now she is following him...

**Clack clack clack...** **Clack clack clack...** the sounds of Olivia's high heel sandals is echoing around the silent residential street...

"Stop following me..." he said casually as if Olivia who is following him is in not in commanding mode...

"Huh?" she makes a questionable gesture of her hands... "I will follow you wherever you go.. Because you're mine! Mine alone!"

**Clack Clack clack... ** **Clack clack clack...**continues sounds...

He is almost at Viola's house... "You think you own me? Like a puppet? That I will do anything you want me to do?" he still in fast pace walking...

She's almost walking beside him "Everything I did is for the two of us, especially for you... Can't you see how perfect we are together? How great the ideas I have for the two of us..." Olivia halt her walking, they are now infront at the gate of Viola's house...

Smirk... and press the doorbell button "All you did is only for yourself, for your own satisfactions..." he then turn around to face Olivia who appears so beautiful with her one piece dress... but then he can't appreciate her... "What you need is a man who can act and pretend and do what you always want..."

Olivia smile... showing to Paul how happy she is to be able to talk to him and be with him, even like this kind of situation... "I don't need anyone; I only need you Paul... Because you're the only person I LOVE..."

Right then Viola opens the main door of their house and she hears what just Olivia said...

"You can't love me... because i am not the perfect guy you're dreaming soo much... and there are soo many things I don't like about you"

Olivia is dumbfounded as she hears Paul's words right now...

"I don't like your attitude, it is the worst... I hate you treat me like a puppet in a string,... I don't like you're jealousy, it's not in a right place to begin with... how can you get jealous when we don't have relationship at all..."

Teary eyes... Olivia's tears are at the corner of her eyes...

"And I don't like you mocking the girls I go out with, what right you have to stop me and stop them from being with me? Most of all I hate you because you are ruining my life..." finally he was able to voice out what he really thinks and feels about Olivia coming into his life...

Olivia's tears slowly flows down to her cheeks... "I don't care... All I know is you're the only person I want to marry me"

To hear that from Olivia, it makes me very upset... but yet still she is dazzling to my eyes... I want to hit Paul's head right now to make him stop talking hurtful words to Olivia but still... _How can I interrupt then when I have no right to speak... this kind of moment is to them only..._

"Let's end this conversation... it useless... you don't even consider what i just said right now..." he then turn his back and motion to open the gate, and saw his cousin Viola standing behind the half open door... his feeling unpleasant to saw Viola's confused and hurtful face watching and listening to them...

Olivia takes a deep breath... then exhales "Tomorrow is my birthday... and I don't have anyone to spend it with... Actually I came here to invite you..." she lightens up her mood... "Let's meet up at the central park tomorrow afternoon... I learned couples go on a date there... I wish to spend my birthday with you Paul... I'll be waiting..." she then wipes her tears...

Paul did not answer... he walks inside the gate...

"Well... I already accomplish what I came here... I'll go now..." she then turn around and walk away...

**Clack clack clack...** this time Olivia's walking is slower and the sounds of her sandal's heels is not that noisy like awhile ago, when she chased after Paul...

**Zzzzz**

**Dinner time...**

It is soo quiet...

No one wants to talk...

_I don't want to talk to Paul right now... I hate what he said to Olivia, he is a total jerk... the person who is hurt badly is Olivia... So what kind of Love Olivia must have felt for Paul? Thinking how much Olivia loves him, really pain my heart... _

**Zzzz**

**Today is Olivia's Birthday...**

Afternoon at Central Park...

Olivia is standing near the entrance... she'd been there for 5 hours already... Well she is a stubborn girl after all she'll going to wait for Paul...

Then more time passes by...

Now the lights of the central Park start to light up one by one... the darkness is now embracing the whole place...

Olivia is standing infront of the big fountain of the park... at this place it is bright, the fountains colored lights and the decorations are lovely...

Slowly she tosses a coin to the fountain's water... (Note: not a wishing fountain... she don't care)

Silence... Olivia is wishing deeply...

...

...

CP ringing tone... it is Olivia's CP...

**Ringing... ringing... ringing...**

She then draws out her cp out from her bag then press okay... "Hello?" right then she saw Viola standing at the other side of the fountain... smiling to her... that makes Olivia's reaction surprise...

I can hear Olivia's hello from the speaker of my CP... I feel different hearing her voice so far and yet she is just right there a few 3 meters away from me...

Blink blink... "Why are you here? How did you find me?" she is puzzled why Viola would come...

Olivia's voice is very far to hear from the speaker yet her question is very clear to my ear... _It hurts because I am not the one she's expecting to see right now... but then I need to pretend... _I slightly laugh "I don't know why I'm here... intuition maybe"

"?" questionable expression

Sighs... "Well maybe I guess I'm just worried that maybe ... maybe Paul will not come..." I speak softly... I don't know if Olivia hears clearly what I just said, through her CP...

She clearly hears what Viola said... she then ended the call and walk to where Viola is standing... "Let's celebrate my birthday, but it will be just the two of us..."

Pleasant feelings... "Of course... I would love too" but then I don't have a gift to her... I just decided to come here without thinking what will be the result...

"Anyways Thank you for coming" Olivia then smile sweetly to Viola...

"Aahhh..." she got my heart with that smile...

Dazzling...


	8. Chapter 8

**Girl's Freedom**

Early morning inside the classroom...

Yawn... "Uhmm..." I rub my eyes, it feels like there are dust inside it... I sleep late lastnight since I finished my report in our science subject this afternoon...

My days in our school is becoming boring, it's not like I am a boring person like other people comment about me it just that... when I don't see Olivia or when she is absent... my days is incomplete... it is like I always want to see her every now and then, I care and concerned about her doings... grrr... it is because of Paul's immature rejections to Olivia's incredible and undying love for him... he is really is an idiot guy... sighs... now I am becoming the super aware, super caring Viola...

"7:15 in the morning..." I read the time of my wristwatch... feeling embarrassed about myself... "I did go early to school today because I am soo excited to meet again my seatmate..." I glance at where Olivia always sit... _my seatmate... _thinking about that, it gives me an exciting expression in my heart and that makes me... giggles...

Murmurs inside the classroom especially at the doorway part... the students standing at there gives a walkway to the incoming striking beautiful blonde...

**Tip tap tip tap...** the familiar sounds of her shoes as she gently walks along the doorway of the classroom...

I turn my head to see who's coming in our classroom...

**Dazzling... **Mesmerized to see the most shining blond this early Monday morning...

**Tip tap tip tap**... Olivia continues walking to where her seat situated... her blond hair bounce freely as she stride proudly...

My eyes right now is watching her slender legs and her skin above the knee is almost expose, does she roll over her skirt to make it look a mini skirt?... her school necktie is loosen, the buttons of her blouse at the chest part is open...

Right now Olivia is... HOT...

**Imagination...**

Sugar, ah honey honey  
You are my candy girl  
And you've got me wanting you.  
Honey, ah sugar sugar  
You are my candy girl  
And you got me wanting you

Viola imagines Olivia walking so hot coming to where she is sitting right now...

I just can't believe the lovliness of loving you,  
(I just can't believe it's true)  
I just can't believe the one to love this feeling to  
(I just can't believe it's true)

Olivia stop infront of her seat and put her school bag at the side of the table... she then pulls the chair backward and sit properly...

...

...

Viola is still imagining... now her stare darting at the sitting Olivia just right beside her...

"Goodmorning..." she turn her body to face her seatmate... to find out the brunette girl is already facing towards her direction...

...

...

"Hello?" she gets closer to Viola, and wave waver her right hand into her face...

"Ahhh..." embarrassing moment... "Hi..." startled... "Morning..." right away I face infront... _what a shame to imagine something like that... _ sigh...

"You look stupid when you are making a face like that..." right then Olivia strike this early morning...

I scowl my eyebrows hearing that from her... though I think I look stupid really imagining her inside my mind... _Feels like I am a guy and having a crush on her... do I?_ That question I ask about myself is getting into me... _Do I have a crush on her?_... That gives me a nervousness in my heart...

She knows Viola well react to what she just remarked about her... "Before you say any contradictions of what I just said... Well I want you to meet up with me after our morning class..."

Her demanding voice and that plan she has in mind replace my current thoughts... "wait wait wait... meet up with you after morning class? To where?" I interrupted her talking...

"Lets go on shopping, and go to saloon..." she makes a very expressive smile to Viola, with that smile of her she is showing her alluring beauty...

_Shopping and saloon... sounds great... it will improve my normal looks..._ "Okay... cutting class is not a big deal afterall... and also this you know my first time doing something reckless out of ordinary activities..." I smile back to her, also a very expressive smile like she is smiling right now... our two minds connect this time...

"And in the evening, we will attend a party..." she added, with the agreeing expression Viola is expressing to her...

"Party?" a make face saying the word party... "What kind of party is that?"

Olivia makes an easy look "It's just a normal party... and of course I want you to do a favour for me? Okay?" and there again her persuasive smile and determined attitude...

My eyes widen, then after I scowl my eyebrows... F_avour? This is the first time Olivia asks me to do a favour for her... but is it okay? _

Learning Viola's doubtful expression right now... she continues to explain "It's just a very simple favour, so don't make a face like that..." she shakes her head, like saying –its just a piece of cake-

"Fine... what it is?" pout lips

"Well I want you to pretend as me at tonight's party..."

"What?" I blurt out a question... I heard her right, I can't believe this to pretend as Olivia? "I can't do it you know, at the party? You don't see me a blond hair right? And I dont want to look stupid wearing a wig... geez" _what really Olivia is thinking... so unexpected..._

She moves her body in a gentle motion, then cross her legs, exposing her under thigh...

My eyes darted to that exposed thigh... it is disturbing my peace of mind... "Hey you know I can almost see your panty..." I shyly told her...

Right then Olivia re-cross her legs... like she is teasing Viola that she doesn't care, and she can do more exposure...

"Shoot... black..." _that makes me blush... I saw her panty... it is black and with frails... mmmm... _I awkwardly turn away my gaze..._._

"What wrong with you? As if you don't wear panties... do you?" she almost chuckle stating that joke...

Embarrassed reaction "I do wear panty, okay? I do! I do!... It's not a funny joke you know!"

Olivia having fun watching Viola soo embarrass reaction right now... "Okay then... but tonight you will meet up the guy who I was going to meet up at the party... Don't worry because you will only going to meet him at the room I'm going to prepare... Okay? So you don't need to think the people at the party..."

"What about the guy? Doesn't he know you?" I keep turning away my head... _this sexy blond is still exposing her under thigh... geez... she's teasing me... ahhh I hate it... this kind of joke is a torment..._

The teacher get's inside the classroom... "Take you're seats now..." he giving instructions to the students...

"Nope... he doesn't know me at all... he never seen my face or any of my pictures... all you have to do is meet up with him and pretend as me... talk to him like for only 15 minutes, that's already a lot of time... then after that... reject him... okay? Like dump him and yank that stupid guy inside a very big trashcan... that he will never ever tries to meet up with me for the rest of his life... so easy right?" and again her charming victorious smile...

It makes me dizzy and nervous learning what I'm going to do tonight at the party... "I don't think I can do that... and dumping him big is really cruel... "

"Hastings and Lennox... stop talking now... I will start my lesson..."

"Yes sir..." I quickly face infront and seat properly...

Olivia well she doesn't care... "Don't fail me..." after saying that, her I DON'T CARE MODE is ON...

"Fine..." sighs... and yet again... I am about to get into a sticky situation this coming Monday evening...

**Zzzzzzzz**

**Party Dress shop**

"Mam kindly stand straight so that I can get your body measurement..."

"Okay..." the lady standing behind me has been doing this body measurement thing to fit the dress for me... as I can see right now, Olivia is browsing alot of dress for me... she wanted me to look elegant and beautiful for tonight's party... for tonight dumping scene to be exact...

Olivia is sitting on a comfortable armchair and is viewing the design dresses in this shop...

Sighs... _Why does she wanted me to look beautiful for tonight when all I will going to do is talk and dump at the end... and also this kind of dresses are really fitting to my body, it make me feel awkward looking at myself wearing it... this kind of dresses I don't like to wear... this are the kinds that really look soo great when Olivia wears it... the kind that make her dazzle more... _blushes... giggles...

"Mam... you're hands raise sideward level to your shoulders..."

This kind of shopping is meticulous and tiring... sighs... but then I follow what the lady just told me...

**Time passes by...**

Inside the shop's fitting room...

_I am so tired... trying this, trying that, wearing this dress, wearing that dress... I never imagine shopping dresses can be this exhausting..._ "UHmmm..." _I just hope Olivia will approve this dress this time..._The dress curl at my hips part... gently I pull it downward sideways...

"How is it?" Olivia gets inside... that makes it a little tight inside space in the fitting room...

Surprise to see Olivia's being there together with me inside this small room... I quickly pull the dress to cover my thighs... _She did not enter the fitting room the last few dresses I tried but now... why?... _Her presence inside here with me is giving me the feeling of blushes inside my stomach...

She notices Viola is having a difficulty pulling the dress downward... "Wait, slowly pull it..." she lean forward to see the stuck part of the dress behind Viola's rear... "Here let me do it..." she then holds the shy brunette's back just right and her other hand pulls down the stuck up end part of the cloth... gently with force...

Nerve aching... my nerves are aching I can feel it, Olivia's touch is warm and making me feel nervous... that give an aching feeling... quietness took over me...

"There..." right then she stands behind her and step forward, getting close right at the back of the girl infront of her... "You look great with this dress Viola..." her stares are straight ahead looking at their 2 mirror image...

My heartbeat is accelerating, Olivia's warm body is just right behind me, and with all my awareness this kind of situation which is usually normal to girls is now not ordinary to me...

"The more I look at your face, the more I can see Paul into you..." chuckles... "I never know you two have some facial similarities too..." she is happy again, just by thinking about Paul and him as the center of her life...

**Arrows flying to Viola...** _Ouch... just when I had this confusion about me feeling like this towards Olivia and right at the bulls eye it hit me... Olivia only cares about Paul... I should right away fix this confusion that I am feeling... this is not healthy anymore..._ Just in my busy thoughts right now surprise me, Olivia push her way infront and turn around her body to face me...

Olivia standing so close infront of Viola, it makes the fitting room so tight at the front...

Sighs... I back off a little... this just too tight for us... "Now what exactly are you planning to do, pushing your way at the front?" my sweat starts to appear at my back part... the fitting room is getting warmer when the two of us and this tight...

"I want to look closer to see your eyes..." she talks and pushes closer her face...

My eyes widen and I tighten my lips and back off a little... But then Olivia stops Viola from backing off from her... "Why?" I shiver... even my eyeglasses lenses has starting to smudge because the air inside is warm yet still I can see Olivia's expressive blue eyes... it is soo close to me, I can she is seeing me through my soul...

She can feel Viola shiver... "Relax... I'm not going to eat you..." she move her right hand and take off the eyeglasses Viola always wear...

"Why? Not my eyeglasses..." N_ot my sight..._ sighs... after Olivia takes away my eyeglasses... everything I see now is blurred... "I am nothing without my eyeglasses... Give it back please..." I move my hand to get my eyeglasses from Olivia's hand...

She avoided Viola's hand... and keeps the eyeglasses behind her back... "It's not like I will not give this back to you... but for tonight, you will not wear this nerd stuff..."

So this is it... "What the hell... You want me to move like a blind person at the party?"

"Silly... Am I that cruel to you?" right then she breaks Viola's eyeglasses...

**Crack...**

_So that's the sound of my eyeglasses..._ I know even my sight is blurred, but just to hear that cracking sound, Olivia did it... she broke my eyeglasses in purpose...

Smiles... "Starting tonight you'll going to wear contacts instead of that ugly eyeglasses... okay?" her voice is cheerful and yet commanding...

Shiver... her overwhelming attitude gives me shiver to my spine... but still it gives a pleasant feeling in my heart... "Okay..." this time I am like an elementary school boy, who got a crush to his teacher and agrees to whatever she says... sighs... _This is not really healthy anymore... comparing myself to an elementary boy... this crush confusion is getting worst every hour of this day..._

Zzzzz

And the dumping scene has started, and now it is almost 15 minutes...

I wear the colour latte dress Olivia bought for me at the shop, it has a Olive green dark yellow swirls at the length part and some also near the edges at the chest and armpits parts... and the curve really fit my waist and hips... and the chest part also is a little open... I don't think highschooler like me should wear this kind of dress... but no matter I disagree my mind at this moment about what I am wearing right now, yet still I am now here sitting infront of a table for two and inside a spacious room where many candle lights and flowers all over the place... the musician at the right side a few meters from the table, they are playing a lovesong hymn... making the whole room soo romantic and very movie like... I admit this is my first time into this kind of romantic situation, just the fact that the person right infront of me is the guy Olivia don't want to meet up...

"I notice you're quiet the whole time?" the guy smile to Viola, his wearing a formal clothes and his manners are high class... "Am I boring?"

"No no..." I smile back to him and move my hand in elegant motion... just like a high class girl... "actually I am having really good time right now..." I slightly laugh to support my statement... "Just by looking at you I am very please already..."

"That's is flattering..." he blushes and adored more the beautiful exquisite brunette infront of him...

**Ring ring... Ring.. ring...**

"Shoot!..." I unconsciously say it loud...

The guy a little surprise to Viola's choose of word...

"Haha..." carelessness... "I mean shoo... my CP rings..." I hate pretending to be an elegant girl... my cp rings and it surprise me soomuch, I already turn it off but why it rings? Nevermind...

**Ring ring... Viola's Cp keeps ringing...**

"It's okay, you can answer it... I don't mind..." he smile and drink...

Smile... with my fluid movement, I get my phone and see the screen who is calling...

**PAUL is calling...**

_Of all the people who can interrupt me right now?..._ I did not frown, to keep my adorable and lovely image to the guy infront of me... Press answer call "Hello?" I modulated my voice

Paul hears a different voice from the other side... "Hello? Viola? Viola is this you?" a little not sure if it is his cousin he is talking right now..

"Yes its me..." then my throat become raspy... "Ahemmm... why did you call? I'm in a middle of a romantic date right now" I glance at the guy, he smile at me also... feeling nice to hear what I just said...

"Anyways I'm at the party right now... It's a high roller party, and I know the party guy... and guess who's here? You're classmates Monique and Veronica... why not come here then? And what's with the voice? You seems like you swallowed an avocado seed... hahaha" he feels funny about his cousin, he can feel Viola is pretending right now...

Annoyed... "Ahh shut up!" I quickly said it... my instant reactions when my cousin is making a joke or when he tries to annoys me...

The guy chuckles... "Who you talking right now?"

"Nahh it's nothing... It's my cousin Paul... his annoying ever, his jealous we are in a romantic date..." I make my face cute and project a beautiful eyes...

**PAUL... PAUL... PAUL... **the name Paul is echoing inside Olivia's ears right now... she was sitting there outside the room waiting for the dumping scene to end; and what an improvement, Paul called Viola... right then... she yanks the door opens...

That surprise Viola and the Guy...

Shock... _why she's here inside, she's not supposed come here..._ "Viola is it Paul you are talking right now?" her steps are profound walking to where Viola is sitting...

"Yes... here" I handed to her my CP...

Quickly she accepts the phone... "PAUL?" she calls his name but no answer... the call ended... "Grrr..." fuming reaction, Olivia getting angry... "He is avoiding me! You'll see, you're going to be mine!" without thinking twice, she throws Viola's phone out of the open window...

Speechless... Olivia did just throw my CP out of the window...

**CP gone... CP gone... CP gone... gone flying outside the window...**

Also the guy is shocked to the blond girl standing there at the table and acting angry so suddenly... like a crazy woman...

"Olivia... it's my phone!" it took many second before my reaction activated... quickly I stand up and walks to the window to see where my CP landed... "NO way... it landed right to the pool outside..." gloomy... I walk back to the table... and grab a glass of whatever the drink is served on it...

Olivia getting back to calm state... "I'll replace your phone tomorrow... just hang in there..."

I gulp the glass of drink, it color orange so it must be an orange juice... "ahhh..." I empty the glass... I want to express my anger and disappointment by drinking many orange juices...

"Can someone tell me right now what is really going on here?" the guy look at them, and he is still elegant that way... even now he is confused to why two girls are standing infront of him...

Olivia getting impatient, she has a new plan right away after she hears PAUL's name...

"Anyone?" he make a questionable gesture, wanting an answer...

"I am the real Olivia..." Olivia introduces herself to him...

"Wait, what about her? She is Olivia too..."

Viola... don't care about the conversation between Olivia and the guy... she continue gulping the glass of drinks on the table... she is angry right now, angry her CP is thrown away without justice... and it dies drowning the pool outside... "It's a new CP model you know... 3 months I deprived myself of eating properly just to buy that phone..." gulp another glass...

"She's not Olivia... she pretended to be me... And I am the real Olivia okay?" she raises her left eyebrow. He wants to talk... but Olivia stops him... "Shhh Shhh don't talk... because if you did we will just wasting our time discussing why..." higher impatience rate... "Honestly speaking, I don't want to meet up with you, that's why I ask her" she pointed Viola "To pretend as me but then something improvement has come, so I don't want to make this dumping scene takes any longer... everything about tonight and to the many days to come, it is over... I dump you already, and do not tell these to you're parents or to my parents... because if you did, I will make sure you're life will become miserable as the blazing hell... I will not let you see another daylight if you did... okay?" the devil inside her is smiling sweetly...

"Okay..." he swallowed his saliva... _she is a frightening blonde..._

"Good..." smile... then turn around to face the gloomy Viola behind her... "Lets go... stop mourning about your dead phone... like I said I will replace it tomorrow... as many as you want..." she then grab the brunette's hand and walks right away...

"It's really nice to meet you Mr. Well groom man" I wave wave to him... I don't understand what I am feeling this time... but I feel funny...?

Olivia leading the marching out of the big pallacious house...

"Haha... hmmm..." I can't help it not to laugh this time... I really feel funny, now when I think about my dead CP... "hahaha..." there is no reason to laugh but I like laughing this time...

"You're crazy..." she keeps walking...

"Am I? Hahaha... Don't think I want to laugh okay... I don't know why but I want to laugh, I really feel funny" I control myself not to laugh... for me also it not good...

"You're just tipsy... you're an annoying drunk you know that?" keeps walking downstair... "Hurry up Viola..."

"Did the orange juice I drink awhile ago has an alcohol content? Pfffttt..." I cover my other hand to my mouth... I want to control my laughing fervor...

Rolls her eyes... "Aha... Of course! To what is happening to you right now, sure it has... Look, behave like nothing is into you... don't mind the alcohol effect... you're not drunk okay?" finally they are out of the house...

"Pffft... you're sarcastic Olivia... Pffft..." Funny funny funny feeling...

"Ahhh whatever you say so..." she don't have time to argue to a tipsy girl who doesn't know how to handle drunkenness... _I wonder it's her first time consuming with alcohol drinks? Nevermind, the most important to go to the party where Paul is attending..._

Zzzzzzzzz

"Woahhhh this is a very big place..." when I get off the car right away the banging sounds inside the big house greets me and also the party people outside the house... The dancing people, the swimming people at the pool... the gaming people and kissing people... everything is... "OH my God... this is sooooooo cool!" the atmosphere in this place added more excitement and intense feeling to my funny self back there at Olivia's place... quickly I dash off joining the people who are crazily dancing... and I don't care if I leave Olivia all I want to do now is to "Party!" I shout as loud as I can...

"Woooh!" other people shouts next after Viola's shout...

"This is great!" I hug a person, then next then next and next I don't know them, but they hug me in return... dance with them... dance all of them... I feel like flying... I am soo free...

"Wooohhh..." the people at the dance pot crowded the wild Viola...

She catches a lot of attention and partners, since she dress so sexy and look damn pretty... thanks to Olivia's saloon treatment in the afternoon...

**The party goes on and on... and I keep flying, flying never ending flying soo high... soo free...**

"Excuse me people..." Paul pushes his way to the center of the dance pot then holds Viola's hand... "You seem have enough dancing my dear cousin... you take a rest for awhile..."

"Paul..." I say loud his name... "Come on let's dance..." I hold his other hand and hug him to dance...

"Yeah yeah... we will dance..." Paul hugs Viola, but then his dancing motion is to move out of the dancing pot...

"Woohhhh..." People are cheering them...

"Yeah..."

Somewhere inside the house...

Olivia keep walking and searching for Paul... she got the feeling he is inside one of the rooms in the house... and also males kinds are asking her to dance, they appear so annoying to her...

Zzzz

Finally Paul gets Viola away from the dance pot and successfully let his cousin sit on one of the chairs situated near the gaming table...

"Since when did you drink? You're losing yourself you know that..." he smile but also a little worried to his cousin getting wild like this...

**At the gaming table...**

"Who wants to join the drinking contest? We need 5 person to compete and we will start the game right away..." a senior student announces that to the people there...

"I will join!" I shout as loud as I can... drinking contest sounds fun... my excitement ignites again...

"Okay you're up!" he gets Viola to where she is sitting and position her to the gaming table with litters of beer on top...

"Wooohhhh!" crowd of guys cheering for Viola...

"Vi wait up..." Paul march to where Viola is standing... "You're already drunk Viola, and this game is for people who has high tolerance of alcohol..." he is reminding his careless cousin...

"Hmmmmmm..." I squeeze Paul's face "That's why it is exciting for me!" I squeak and jump jump with glee... FREEDOM... I can feel FREEDOM...

**Time passes by and the Drinking Contest will start any minute by now...**

"The winner will received a "

"Ting ting ting..." I mimic the sounds of the bell... My ears are ringing... I did quiet hear the last word but it sounded like Cellphone? "I will revived my Cellphone!" I shout again... then clapping my hands.. happy funny feeling...

Paul chuckles, he is standing behind Viola... guarding his cousin if she will come to her limit he will stop her...

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Drink!" shouts as loud as he can...

"Drink! Drink!"

I quickly grab a glass of beer which this is the first time I saw that a glass of beer can be this big... Gulp the yellowish with bubble liquid right into my mouth... "Prussshhhh!" I blow the bitter liquid out of my mouth and it exactly splash into the guy's right face, he is also a contestant of the drinking contest...

That makes him stop drinking...

"Awww" the crowd disappointed reaction... their higher bet is Viola...

"Sorry... the bitter taste surprises me a little... can we do it again?" I clumsily smile to them...

... Silence...

...

"Yeah!" the crowd roar in agreement to Viola's request...

Paul clapping and laughing "Hahahaha that's cute Vi... hahaha wooohhhh again again..." his rolling his hands on the air...

The guy who just bath Viola's mouth splash "Okay..." he smile "Again!"

...

...

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Drink!

"Drink"

"Drink"

"Drink!" the crowd infront the gaming table enchant the word drink repeatedly...

After I drink half of the very big glass of beer... My freedom suddenly replace by total darkness...

Zzzzzzzzzz

"Aghhh..." My head hurts... slowly I move my body to sit on the bed... my throat hurts and my mouth is bitter... I look around, blurred... I grasp my hand to the bedside table, to get my eyeglasses... there it is exactly where I always put it before I go to sleep... Blink... Blink... Blink... I adjusted my eyeglasses and the whole room is clear to my vision... Blink Blink Blink... "Am I still sleeping? Or dreaming?" I am not so sure this time, but right now I can see Olivia is walking towards the bed I am sitting right now... and only a towel covering her body... Blink Blink Blink...

"Morning... you're finally awake..." Olivia stands near the bed... she twirl her hair in circle motion, tuck behind her head and tie...

I jump back off, my back feels the bed headboard... and I cover my body with the white blanket... numerous thoughts appearing inside my mind right now... I am only wearing my under garments and then Olivia right now just finish taking a shower... unconsciously I cover my hand on my mouth... Don't tell me?...


	9. Chapter 9

**Girl kiss Girl**

Olivia's Place...

"Aghhh..." My head hurts... slowly I move my body to sit on the bed... my throat hurts and my mouth is bitter... I look around, blurred... I grasp my hand to the bedside table, to get my eyeglasses... there it is exactly where I always put it before I go to sleep... Blink... Blink... Blink... I adjusted my eyeglasses and the whole room is clear to my vision... Blink Blink Blink... "Am I still sleeping? Or dreaming?" I am not so sure this time, but right now I can see Olivia is walking towards the bed I am sitting right now... and only a towel covering her body... Blink Blink Blink...

"Morning... you're finally awake..." Olivia stands near the bed... she twirl her hair in circle motion, tuck behind her head and tie it...

I jump back off, my back feels the bed headboard... and I cover my body with the white blanket... numerous thoughts appearing inside my mind right now... I am only wearing my under garments and then Olivia right now just finish taking a shower... unconsciously I cover my hand on my mouth... _Don't tell me?..._

"Stop acting like you lost your virginity will you?" she sounds sarcastic...

Embarrassing... "That is not what I am thinking!" I make face... _God... this girl has not stop button when she talks... _suddenly I got this nasty feeling inside my stomach, it's a yucky sense... I want to vomit... I motion like something will come out from my mouth...

"Serves you right... Drinking as if like you're a pro..." she keeps putting make-up "By the way Miss Puked Star... Take a shower now, you don't forget about school, didn't you?"

"Oh my God,,, School School..." I quickly wrap the blanket around my body... I can't walk inside this room with Olivia and only wearing my undergarments... "Ahh wait, where are we by the way? And how did I get in here? What happened lastnight? Because heavens help me, I can't remember a thing after that drinking contest..." sighs... the more I am concern now if what happened to me after I passed out...

Olivia stares at Viola's into the mirror; she's making a kind soft expression looking at the brunettes' morning face... she finds it a natural beauty...

**Silence...**

...

...

_This kind of silence is awkward... really awkwardness..._ I cannot take her stares anymore... So I move my head avoiding facing the mirror...

Olivia keeps staring at Viola's mirror image...

**Deafening silence inside the room... **

"Did I do something really stupid lastnight? Did I puke? Or create a very messy situation..." after saying that I close my lips, like it is a sealed envelope...

...

"Come on! Tell me... geez!... I cannot keep guessing you know? I can't remember anymore"

This time, Olivia retires staring at Viola's mirror image... she then walks to her uniform closet... and opens the 2 doors sideways... She pick out one uniform set "Here is you're uniform for today..." she hangs it at the clothes wrack... "And you better take a shower this morning, and rub you're right part torso properly, you puked at your own self lastnight..." shakes her head... and motion a rub motion to her right torso... demonstrating...

"Ewww..." I feel yuckier inside my stomach learning I bath my own nevermind...

Scowl eyebrows... "And adding to that" her face is like, -she wants to choke Viola- that kind of expression... "You puked at me also!" she can still remember how Viola messes up so badly...

I feel like not liking myself anymore... "What a shame!" sighs... "Did something more happen?" _gosh how much mess up I created..?_

Hearing that something more words... Olivia make an anxious look on her face... memory flashes back; the puked scene and more had happened?

**Silence...**

"Was it humiliating? Did I strip and dance gangnam style... Like you can't even utter it?" I feel disgusted already even Olivia is not saying it...

"Nothing more..."she then closes the doors and picks up her uniform set... "Move you're questioning butt Puked Star, we still have class... Forget about hangover if you have..." she gracefully turns around, then walk forward to the other room, where she change clothes...

"Shoot! Right... right away!" I jump off the bed and quicken steps to the bathroom door... grab the doorknob and twist it, then push the door to open... I don't know but, I want to take a glance to the other room where Olivia is is changing her clothes... turn my head...

At the same time Olivia is looking at to the standing Viola infront the bathroom door...

**And their eyes meet... **Both of them have the same reaction, a little startled and looking at each other.._.._

_What the!_ Eyes to eyes connection with Olivia is astounding me, it's like my stomach is undergoing acidic reaction, it is souring and convulsing my heart, getting wild and beating hard... right then I get inside the bathroom and shut the door behind me... "Damn it! Getting startled and shutting the door behind me is soo lame!" sighs... my heart is still racing... "Make it cool... Yeah... make it cool today Viola... Chill..."

Blanket drops on the bathroom's floor tiles... on top of it are Viola's undergarments... she really need to chill her body...

**Outside the bathroom...**

Olivia buttons her uniform one by one, then put on the checkered marron school necktie... and of course her skirt that she roll over to make it shorter...

...

She walk back again to her vanity desk... afterwards she put on lipstick shade on her pink petal lips, it is pink orange pigment, the one Viola picked for her at the cosmetics shop... then put a little lip gloss on it...

She smile... to herself infront the mirror... a sad smile...

_Lastnight... it was over... I ended my obsessive LOVE for Paul... I loosed it... _

She then stares more of herself image...

"I feel ugly..." she then holds the tie of her hair and pulls it with style... "Am I ugly?"

Viola walks out of the bathroom's door...

Dazzling... Olivia's golden hair pulls down on her back at sways sideways...

"Beautiful..." I murmur...

"Hm?" Olivia makes a questionable expression...

"Ah nothing... I said I should hurry..." right then I hasten my movement, grab my uniform and walk right away to the other room, Olivia's changing room to be exact, which it appears a spacious room... _Too much to called changing room... she's is soo lucky to have all this..._

**Zzzz**

**At school...**

They did not make it to attend the first period... and ended up getting admission slips...

Next Period is Film viewing at the School's Audio Visual Room... All Second year students are gathering at the given place... The whole big room is occupied by the noisy second year students... different groups are forming, making chatters, singing, jokes etc...

My hangover is getting worst... In this kind of noisy out of order room... to think all second year are here in one room... **Goodness my stress meter is going up...**

Olivia is sitting beside Viola, the whole muddled room by noisy second year students has not effect to her, it not even bothering to her more chaotic brain right now...

**Black, white, red, blue, pink... **those are the colours appeared randomly on the big screen at the front of the room... with that, the students take their seats thinking the film will start at the moment...

**Black, white, red, blue, pink...**

"The show starts now?"

"Our teacher is still not here... right?"

"He just texted me, we start on our own... he is still at the bathroom pooping..."

LOL... that makes them the laughter inside the room...

"Is that a porn movie? Looks like it..."

"I like to watch hot girls kissing scene haha"

"Shut up! Go to hell and die fckng pervert!"

Sighs... _With this entire student's rudeness... it's adding more to my stress... _And the puking feeling again everytime I can think of the bitter taste of the beer... _Yucky... I will not drink again..._

**I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKE IT... I LIKED IT...**

A quoted text statement appears again on the big screen...

"Wooh... woohhh..."

"That is what I like... I told you guys it's a hot movie"

Laughters again...

"What's the thrilling, make it faster!"

Then a video scene starts playing... the setting of the video is at the side of the street, where few cars are passing by... the yanking honks of the car's horn can be heard of the videos background...

_What is this? A private film?..._ I am curious... why the teacher will let us see this video...

...

My eyes widen... and it's like a big boulder crash down over me... The two people in the video...

"Viola? Viola Hastings?"

"Ahhh and Pretty Olivia... what the fuck is this? Are you two making films now?"

"Is this a scandal? Exciting..."

**Video content is now playing/ with subtitle...**

**On Screen...**

**Olivia:** -hysterical, crying, angry... she really loose it, her voice is loudening...- "My life sucks! Why he can't love me back! I did everything, everything and he still like that! I am a useless person! Why the person I Love can't doesn't love me..." –crying- "I want to die tonight!" weeps...

**Viola: **-woobly in motion, drunk state- Olivia, you have to pull yourself in calmness... you're just angry okay... and saying you want to die... it's not funny you know?"

**Olivia:** -sobs- I don't want to live anymore... nobody loves me... nobody cares about me... I am always alone... –sobs- "I am useless... the 3 years I prepared is useless"

**Viola:** -her expression is like her heart is pinch to hear that from Olivia- "You can't appraise how valuable you are to other people because you shutdown your world only to one person... but if you only try to let other people be a part of your life, you will not feel alone and uncared... You're amazing Olivia, dazzling and your light inspires me in many ways..."

**Olivia:** - she stands up, her anger is and just what happened to her and Paul... is over... she ended it and she is regretting it soomuch... "I DONT CARE ABOUT IT! All I care is PAUL! Haven't I cleared myself to you about that!"

**Viola:** -sad hurtfull looking at Olivia...-

**Olivia:** -she walks ahead to the street where few cars are passing by and speeding since it is already latnight... "If I said I want to die... then I will die!" keeps walking to the center of the street "If he don't love me and don't want to love me, then what for I am living!"

**Viola:** - she walks behind Olivia and then hold hands with her... she walk together side by side and they stop at the middle of the street..."Okay... if that's what you want then let's die together" smile...

...

**Olivia:** -she is shock to hear that from Viola...- "Die together? You crazy? You have no... Uhmmm"

**Viola: **-she grabs Olivia's face and forcefully kisses the confused blond infront of her... She pushes her lips to her, strong and her desire is getting on it...-

Honking cars, applying break to their speed and avoiding collision to the two girls standing at the middle of the street and kissing like they don't care if they will die by the cars passing by both sideways...

More cars honking and avoiding... then the video stop, it freezes at the kissing scene between Olivia and Viola... / Subtitle ends..

Monique and Veronica stares at each other, the looks of their eyes are meaningful and victorious ... then smile...

_I... I... I..._ Tears falling from my eyes... I stand up and rush my way out of the room... I don't care if I bump anyone; all I want is to get away from that place... I want to vanish from all the students looking at me right now... _I want to disappear._..

**Back at the Audio visual room...**

Olivia keeps her cool, not even bothered about the students are now all eyes to her... she's too much occupied this time, and to mind what other people will think about her... no room for that...

"That was awesome ... the movie was cool.. When did they shoot it?"

"Idiot it's a stolen video shots... if I am not mistaken..."

"Like a scandal?"

"Chick x chick... they're hot I told you guys... haha"

"I kissed a girl before and it's cool..."

"Get a room already you horny girls!"

Laughters...

"What's all the ruckus... What's going on here?" the teacher just arrived, he got with him the movie he will play for the film viewing... then Olivia and Viola's freeze kissing scene "What is this? Who played this video?"

"Is it you sir?"

Laughter all around...

"Ms. Lennox? Why there is this kind of video playing here?"

"I don't know... Don't you ever think I am responsible in plotting this hopeless prank scheme... because I don't feel like I wanted to become a popular actress of our school..." right then her I DONT CARE MODE is ON. Whatever the teacher said... she's not listening...

The day ended and Viola did not come back to school... and week end comes...

**Zzzzz**

**Saturday afternoon...**

_It's like my bed is now my own graveyard... I want to dig deep then burry myself deep down, after that no one can ever see me again... it's like I just disappear and nobody knows that I no longer exist... and no one will remember me... even Olivia... _

I strongly close my eyes and lips, making a disagreeing expression... it makes me shivers to picture out I forcefully kiss Olivia in the middle of the street... _That was so... AGRESSIVE... what a shame of myself..._ "ahhhhhhhhhhhhh..." and yet Olivia let me sleep at her place and take shower there as if nothing happened... mmmm mmmm...

I grab my pillow and hug it tightly... _Nothing worse than everyone in school probably knows it already... the rumour, it's like I am walking and when they see me it's like I am no head... ahhhhh... I hate to know what other people might think about me... _"Don't think about it... don't think about them... don't don't don't mind them..." _I hope I can easily fool myself, but the best thing about it is that I can't fool my own self... and that sucks!_

**CP rings... Message Alert...**

That surprise me... read the CP screen...

**Olivia Lennox – 1 message received...**

"What the hell?" message from her is the least I'm expecting and getting scared to receive... "ahemm..." doubtful... I am anxious to read her message... I grab my pillow and cover it on top of my CP (New CP, Olivia's replacement to Viola's dead CP"

...

...

I feel like stupid, staying away from my CP...

...

**Another message received...**

Sighs... "Alright, alright..."

Unlock CP... 2 messages received...

**First Message: **

"I'm on my way to your house..."

Shocker... "OH my God she's coming?"

**Second Message:**

"I'm at the front of your house..."

My graving feeling quickly replaces by nervousness and excitement... my heartbeat is beating hard... "What should I do?" panic attack... she's already at the front of our house... "Oh no..." I did not take shower this morning... sniff sniff... smell myself... "I think its fine..." then I look at infront the mirror... "Great, I look like hell... ahhh where's the hair brush..." brush brush hair... "You look like a human now Viola... Perfume perfume..."

**Psshhh Psshhh Psshhh...**

Continues sound from the perfume bottle I repeatedly press the nozzle... "Aha cough cough... God..." _I am soo nervous..._ and very startled as Olivia opens the door... and there she is, standing at my doorway... That freezes me...

Angry mood... "How long are you going to make me wait outside?!" she's frowning then heavily her step as she walks towards where is the startled Viola is standing...

Shivers... _Oh my God!..._ unconsciously I jump to my bed and cover myself with blanket... I don't know why I did this kind of stupid actions but my brain and heart feelings right now is soo mix up...

"You're like a lunatic by just doing that..." she changes her angry mood and sits at the edge of the bed where is Viola covering her whole body with blanket...

My soft bed moves a little and I know she is sitting few inches from me...

Olivia takes a deep breath, then exhale... now she's feeling this kind to explain herself... "Look... I have no idea at all that someone or whoever that demon had recorded what happened that night... soo it is just obvious that I am also a victim of that video playing prank in our school... but you know"

"You had the chance to say to me what really happened on the moment I woke up in your room... You could have at least said it like a joke... but why didn't you tell me?" I keep covering

"Because I know something will happen like this... and it really does... You will overreact and blurs out the situation..."

"Overreact? Did you see how the other students look at me that day? I feel soo stupid, I feel soo small..." I can feel my tears are starting to wet my eyes... and my nose is like hell its clogging...

Hearing that she feel anxious and angry and kind to Viola, she know under that blanket Viola is almost crying and just controlling it... "I really hate it when I starting to care about someone, and then I continuously think about that person every now and then... after that I'm feeling concern that I might have lacking; that's why this happened that, this happened this..." she's biting her lips, for her it is hard to express what she feels and thinks especially this time because she never cared anyone else than Paul...

I keep quiet... I can hardly understand what just Olivia said... (Confuse...) sniffles...

"You're not cute acting soo embarrass towards me... so come out of that dull blanket!"

I shake my head... _I don't want to..._ sighs... she will see me I am crying silently...

Olivia then pulls the blanket away; Viola is holding it tightly... "Viola Hastings!" she then pull the blanket again but this time more forceful... and successfully uncover the brunette under it... she then throw the blanket away from them it landed down on the floor...

As soon as the blanket is gone... I rub my eyes and avoid face to face with Olivia... I roll over and face at the other side of the bed...

"You're strange... why are you avoiding me? Was it because the whole school now knows and watch that low quality subtitled video?" she is saying it so easy... and also questioning...

"Obviously..." _and also... God damn it... I kissed you..._I want to say that to her... but I can't... I get coward just by her with Olivia...

Olivia takes a deep breath... "Can you at least for once in your boring life consider the thoughts that... I don't care what other people will think of me... they are not my friends, they are not my love ones, they don't feed me, they don't clothe me, they don't give me my allowance... they have nothing to do with my life, because at the end of the day, the only person left with you is the one who you really wanted to be with... not the crowd, not the rumurous people, not the whole school and not the whole God damn city! Can you consider that?" now Olivia is nagging...

"That is not what I worried soomuch! It is you really frighten me a lot... I'm scared that you may hate me or disgust me after what I did... and I hate myself because you did not say a thing and here you are have a really great discussion over it..." again my teardrops are falling down... and I this time, my nose getting red...

Olivia did not talk back, she grabs Viola's hand and yank her lay flat on the bed... and give her a kiss... she closes her eyes...

And this again... the kiss between me and Olivia... it freezes me, it is terrifying and yet so smooth and that sweet fluffy flowery smell blossoms more as Olivia move her lips and takes a breather... it's crazy but that is what happening right now... and my eyes are wide open while the beautiful blonde girl is tenderly kissing me...

...

...

Olivia's heartbeat and my own heartbeat... in time... I can hear both... it's thumping rapidly... like they are in tune to get to where they want to reach but it's no ending because they will keep beating and beating while we are still alive...

...

**Fuahhhh...** These two girls' hot lips finally separated from their warm kissing...

Olivia's lipstick mess up on Viola's lips... she then wipe the corner of the brunette's mouth...

I loss all my strength and wit after our lips separated...

"You don't have to avoid me anymore... I don't mind locking lips with you like this... Let's just say I want to experience kissing more... and it doesn't bother me at all" she then stand up and this time she's the one who is avoiding eye to eye stares with Viola...

...

Olivia stops at the doorway... "Do not blurs out the problem when we had the chance to fix it... and I expect to see you in our classroom the Monday morning..." she motion to walk forward "And don't fail me..." after that she went out of the room and go out of the house...

...

...

...

"Amazing..." sighs... is it? "Does the kiss mean anything? Or just for experience?" what am I doing, getting into stickier complicated situation...

But then...

...

"Uhmmm..." giggles... "She kisses me? She kissed me!" rolling rolling on the bed... my heart is flying... I feel soo alive... the kiss between me and Olivia is really something I can't just discard in my thoughts... it is really something special nice and made me soo completely happy... "Ahhh..." what the hell... _is this okay? I am like this? Or just confused? Or maybe admiration? Crush..._

Hit right at my guts... I am completely crazy...


End file.
